


О палачах и лягушках

by vogeltje



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeltje/pseuds/vogeltje
Summary: Фиксит шестой серии. Геральт соглашается уйти с Лютиком на побережье, когда тот зовет его за собой.Примечание: характеры персонажей приближены к сериальным, но в Геральте проглядывает много книжного канона.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	О палачах и лягушках

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей дорогой подруге Т.,  
> которая каждый день с невыразимой изобретательностью  
> находит все новые способы сделать мою жизнь лучше.  
> С любовью.

К аромату скошенной травы примешивался другой — тонкий, трудно различимый запах гниения. Он забивался в ноздри, пропитывал самую кожу, и никуда от него было не деться. Холодный предночной воздух медленной волной вздымался из глубины ущелья. Переваливался через каменистый обрыв и заливал пустырь влажной стылостью. Лютику подумалось — раскалившаяся за день земля должна была бы шипеть от такого контраста с холодным воздухом.

Но земля оставалась безмолвна.

Она оставалась безмолвна и безразлична, твердая и теплая, ко всем страхам и треволнениям людей, которые по ней шли. Сотни тысяч ног уже ступали по ней и еще сотни тысяч ступят. Ее топтали, жгли, пололи, боронили, затопляли и целовали. Так что ж? Их всех давно нет. Лютика тоже однажды не станет. Не станет его глупого, заполошно трепещущего сердца. Не станет его шумных мыслей, то и дело вырывающихся наружу в словах и песнях. Не станет жадного взгляда, которым он провожает тех, кого любит. Тех, кого он любит, тоже не станет. Исчезнут песни, канут в безысвестность все тревоги и боязни, все страсти. Все несказанное никогда уже не будет произнесено. Когда это будет? Когда эта земля станет на одного барда легче? И когда это наконец случится, станет ли это для кого-то трагедией, будет ли это потерей? Или песня просто обор...

  
  
  


Разношерстный отряд расположился на привал.

Они наконец дышали полной грудью, смеялись в полный голос в странном единстве, какое возникает только у людей плохо друг друга знающих и мало друг на друга похожих. Пустынный луг заполнили привычные, успокаивающие звуки человеческой жизни. Отовсюду доносились обрывки непринужденных разговоров, стук вбиваемых в землю колышков палаток, тонкое пение натачиваемых клинков. Звон стали не давал Лютику расслабиться. Он всегда настороженно относился к людям с оружием. Мало ли кому взбредет в голову использовать клинок против него, безобидного и в высшей мере дружелюбного барда? Спокойствие уверенность с мечом в руках ему внушал только Геральт — бард был свято уверен, что на него ведьмак клинка ни за что не поднимет.

Сам ведьмак сидел теперь в отдалении, словно сторонился оживленности лагеря. Закатное солнце окрасило его белые волосы теплым, почти осязаемо густым светом. Лютик оказался застигнут врасплох безыскусной красотой картины.

Геральт был мрачнее тучи. Неподвижный, он сидел на валуне, устремив пустой взгляд в сторону ущелья. Легкий ветерок волновал прядь его волос, да грудь мерно вздымалась в такт дыханию — а более ни единый мускул не шевелился в его теле, и его можно было бы даже принять за каменное изваяние, памятник всем одиноким путешественникам, что разочаровались в своем пути.

За многие годы совместных странствий Лютик научился тонко чувствовать настроение Геральта. И теперь вовсе не природная нелюдимость была причиной его дурному настроению. Гибель Борха глубоко опечалила его. Геральт въедался жадным взглядом в наползавший на лагерь густой туман. Как если бы пытался найти там ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

Невыносимо было видеть Геральта скорбящим. В напряженной линии его плеч, в сжатых кулаках и в низко наклоненной голове читалась боль, которую Лютик хотел бы унять, будь только это ему под силу. Он долго смотрел на него издалека, не решаясь приблизиться. Он не знал, что сейчас нужно Геральту. Уединение? Или все же дружеская компания?

Бард неуверенно покачнулся на мысках и оглянулся через плечо, будто в поисках чьей-нибудь поддержки. За его спиной, правда, никого не оказалось, и он признал — справляться придется самому. Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов. Стоило ему приблизиться к Геральту, как тот моментально ожил: он услышал шаги, и инстинкт охотника приказал защищаться. Но как только ведьмак скользнул боковым зрением по фигуре Лютика, он мгновенно расслабился и вернулся в свое изначальное положение каменного изваяния.

Лютик открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл, когда понял, что нужных слов не нашлось. Его собственное ремесло предало его, и бард стоял безмолвный, растерянный, не зная, как выразить все то, что было у него на душе. И выразить так, чтобы Геральт его понял.

— Ты не должен винить себя, знаешь? Ты сделал все, что мог, — тихо сказал Лютик, присаживаясь на каменный валун рядом с Геральтом. Он заметил, как ведьмак скосил на него свой взгляд — сверкнули в закатном солнце янтарные радужки, и Лютик в который раз подивился. Вертикальных зрачков почти не было видно, до того они сузились, позволяя ведьмаку смотреть на то, как медленно и устало солнце проваливалось за линию горизонта. — Послушай, — с усилием выдавил из себя бард, — может быть, мы уедем? Если ты дашь мне еще один шанс доказать тебе, что я могу быть достойным спутником. Давай повернем вспять, заберем лошадь и уйдем, отправимся к побережью и просто... просто отдохнем. Знаю, Борх такого бы не одобрил, но... Жизнь так коротка, Геральт. Ее стоит потратить на что-то приятное. Стоит делать то, что нравится.

К концу своей речи Лютик почувствовал себя немного увереннее и даже посмотрел Геральту прямо в лицо в поисках какой-то реакции на свои слова. Ведьмак в ответ только хмыкнул и чуть дернул уголком губ.

— Сочиняешь новую балладу? — спросил он.

Он знал наверняка: если уж он и сочинит такую балладу, то споет ее всего единожды. Усадит Геральта перед собой и скажет тому слушать — и слушать внимательно, ведь больше он никогда этого не услышит. И споет ему о том, как коротка жизнь и как он хочет...

— Нет, я просто пытаюсь понять, на что я хочу потратить свою жизнь.

Ведьмак молчал, и Лютик внезапно заволновался. В горле до того пересохло, что ему показалось, будто он больше из себя в жизни ни единого словечка не выдавит. Он лихорадочно вглядывался в каменное лицо ведьмака, пытаясь разглядеть в нем отблеск понимания. Он понял? Он услышал, что Лютик на самом деле сказал ему?

Понял ли Геральт, что все, чего хочет бард — это провести свою жизнь рядом с ним?

Геральт порывисто встал.

— Делать, что нравится? — хрипло переспросил он. Кивнув сам себе, он отвернулся и несколько мгновений в нерешительности смотрел на лагерь. А затем, будто внутренне приняв какое-то важное решение, направился широкими шагами к небольшому биваку, стоявшему в отдалении.

— Значит, все-таки Йеннифер, — буркнул себе под нос Лютик и глубоко вздохнул. К аромату скошенной травы, который он любил с детства, примешивался едва различимый приторный запах гниения. Лютик нахмурился, и с усилием сглотнул внезапный комок в горле. Он заранее пообещал себе не расстраиваться, но выбор, который сделал Геральт, больно ужалил его. Ну как это так — выбрали не его? Лютику начало казаться, что он чувствует сладковатый привкус гниения на языке, и решил, что у него самого внутри начало что-то разлагаться.

  
  
  
  


Он долго не мог найти места, где отважился бы сомкнуть глаза на целую ночь. Краснолюды, хоть и доходили ему ростом едва ли до пояса, внушали неподдельный страх своей воинственностью, и Лютик всерьез начинал переживать за свою шкуру. То и дело он поглядывал в конец лагеря, туда, где теснились биваки. И уж конечно, он не высматривал бивак Йеннифер из Венгерберга, нет. Он просто завидовал счастливчикам, которые могли позволить себе спать под крышей, и за стенами, пусть бы они были всего лишь из холщи. И он уж точно не задумывался о том, сколько времени Геральт пробыл в биваке. оно ведь и к лучшему, — подумал себе Лютик. По крайней мере Геральт поспит как следует, а уж он-то, Лютик, не пропадет. Он пристроится у костра в обнимку со своей лютней и будет надеяться, что никто не перережет ему глотку, пока он будет спать. Если ему вообще удастся уснуть в такой компании.

Большой костер, который развели краснолюды, собрал вокруг себя самую разношерстную публику. Лютик долго мялся в стороне, но в конце концов ночной холод и усталость взяли верх, и он осторожно подобрался поближе к огню.

Поленья радушно потрескивали, то и дело выплевывая в темный воздух снопы искр. Жар от пламени обжигал лицо и слепил глаза, но бард будто не замечал этого, придвигаясь все ближе к огню. Спину его облизывал холодным языком ночной воздух, и иногда Лютик оглядывался проверить, не стоит ли позади какая-нибудь нечисть. Но каждый раз за спиной обнаруживалась только пустая сосущая чернота, и Лютик со смесью облегчения и разочарования понимал — никому нет до него дела.

Всем, кто сгрудился у костра, тоже было не до него. Рубайлы грязно ругались сквозь зубы и гортанно смеялись. Их кринфридский выговор был Лютику не до конца понятен. Краснолюды бросили говорить на Общем Языке и промеж собой общались на языке, понятном лишь им да гномам — в нем Лютик тоже был не силен. Впрочем, никто не обращал на него большого внимания, а большего на нынешнюю ночь он и не желал.

Наконец, усталость одолела его, и он лег на землю, обнимая свою лютню. Он пообещал себе, что не сомкнет глаз, что будет всю ночь следить за костром и всеми, кто вокруг него собрался, он поклялся, что дождется, когда Геральт выйдет из бивака Йеннифер, он пообещал себе... но в следующее мгновение он сомкнул веки и провалился в глубокий сон.

  
  
  
  


Кто-то легко потряс его за плечо. Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, Лютик только глубже зарылся носом в сгиб локтя, надеясь, что ему позволят поспать подольше. Сквозь сон он с трудом понимал, где находится. Казалось, он снова в своей комнате в коллегии при оксенфуртской академии, и это сокурсник будит его, чтобы пристать с очередным дурацким предложением напиться — еще одно, от которого Лютик никак не сможет отказаться.

Кто-то тряхнул его за плечо еще раз, на этот раз уже куда более бесцеремонно — будивший явно терял терпение. Лютик пообещал себе открыть глаза всего на одно мгновение, чтобы прогнать надоедливого юнца и вернуться ко сну. Но стоило ему приоткрыть глаза, как реальность нахлынула на него. Реальность, в которой нос к носу с ним спал рубайла со шрамом, жестоко раскроившим его и так устрашающее лицо; реальность, в которой большой костер тлел мерцающими углями; реальность, в которой чья-то крепкая рука схватила его за плечо и резко перевернула на другой бок. Потерявший полный контроль над своим телом, Лютик в ужасе тихо взвизгнул и взметнул руки к лицу, инстинктивно закрываясь от нападавшего.

Но удара не последовало. Вместо этого он услышал знакомый хриплый голос, который приказал:

— Вставай. И не шуми.

Геральт выпрямился и теперь возвышался над Лютиком, так и оставшимся лежать на земле. Глаза ведьмака сверкнули во тьме, отразив томное мерцание тлеющих углей в костре. Он стоял неподвижно и ждал, пока Лютик поднимется на ноги. Когда же тот не сделал этого ни через минуту, ни через две, ведьмак тяжело вздохнул, наклонился и, легко подхватив не сопротивляющегося барда под мышки, поднял его и поставил перед собой. Несколько мгновений Лютик молчал и цеплялся за Геральта, словно боялся безвольно осесть на землю, если тот вздумает его отпустить. Но и Геральт не отпускал его, а спокойно ждал, пока Лютик придет в себя.

— Мы идем? — Ведьмак вновь подал голос.

— Куда? — слабо выдохнул Лютик.

— Назад. Забрать Плотвичку. А потом на Запад, к побережью. — Несколько мгновений они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Затем Геральт вновь спросил, — Ну так мы идем?

Лютик захлебнулся воздухом, попытавшись что-то сказать. Он больше не мог сдерживать улыбку, рвущуюся наружу. Волна счастья и облегчения захлестнула его, и он, не зная, как еще выразить свой восторг, кинулся ведьмаку на шею. Тот никак не пошевелился, и просто спокойно ждал, пока Лютик успокоится.

— Да, да, мы идем, пошли! — лихорадочно зашептал бард и рванулся было прочь от костра, но Геральт удержал его.

— Лютня, — сказал Геральт.

— Ох, моя лютня! Ну конечно. Да, я совсем... Ох, Геральт, ты не пожалеешь, клянусь тебе!

Лютик отвернулся, чтобы поднять свой инструмент, и не увидел, как в ответ на его восторженное мельтешение ведьмак легко улыбнулся.

  
  
  
  


Они долго шли через темный лес.

Возвращаться тем же путем, что и пришли — по шатким деревянным доскам, провешанным над бездонным ущельем, они, не сговариваясь, не рискнули.

Темнота скрывала бесчисленное количество странных и зачастую пугающих звуков, от которых Лютик то и дело вздрагивал. Когда из чащи леса донеслись странные повизгивания, Лютик, испугавшись, и сам издал похожий звук.

— Не бойся так, это всего лишь горные кошки, — отвечал Геральт, подтягивая кожаный ремень, что перехватывал наискось его грудь — ремень, державший меч за его спиной. — Я с ними разделаюсь с закрытыми глазами.

— А если не горные кошки? — неуверенно пискнул Лютик.

— Тогда я открою глаза и разделаюсь с тем, кто это окажется, — усмехнулся ведьмак.

Но что бы это ни было на самом деле — горные кошки или какие-то страшные чудовища — оно предпочло остаться в чаще и не приближаться к путникам. Геральт не сбавлял шага, и Лютик старался не отставать.

Каждая веточка, с громким хрустом ломавшаяся по подошвой его сапога, заставляла испуганно озираться. Мерещилось, что вся сама страшная нечисть, какую себе только может представить человек, собралась и сговорилась, чтобы напасть на Лютика, как только он потеряет бдительность.

— Темно тут, конечно, — осторожно протянул Лютик.

Ответом ему была тишина. Немного осмелев, Лютик снова подал голос:

— Я не боюсь, если что! Совсем, — бодро заявил он и резко замолчал, испугавшись того, как звонко прозвучал его голос в темном лесу.

На этот раз ему показалось, что Геральт хмыкнул, но уверенности в этом все же не было.

— Да и вообще, кто боится темноты в нынешнее-то время? Всякие дураки. Точно не я.

Геральт остановился так резко, что Лютик, не успев затормозить, влетел в него и ойкнул, встретившись носом с плечом ведьмака. Тот развернулся и одарил Лютика долгим испытующим взглядом. Поежившись, бард посмотрел на него снизу вверх и прикусил язык.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя за руку? — сурово спросил Геральт.

— Да, пожалуйста, — пискнул в ответ Лютик.

Геральт шумно вздохнул и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Лютик успел как минимум трижды пожалеть о своей странной просьбе, до того раздраженным выглядел Геральт. Напряженное молчание натягивалось, как струна лютни, чей колок провернули на десяток лишних оборотов: вот-вот оборвется и саданет по рукам, рассекая кожу. Когда показалось, что еще мгновение, и все с треском разорвется, Лютик торопливо ухватился на за протянутую ему руку.

Так оказалось намного спокойнее. Геральт крепко сжимал его ладонь, чуть отводя руку назад, так, чтобы Лютик мог продолжать следовать за ним, а не идти рядом.

Шли всю ночь. Только когда начало светать, и лесной воздух стал сереть, они обнаружили небольшую опушку, где Геральт остановился и скинул с плеч свои мечи. Лютик в нерешительности замер, теребя пальцами ремень кофра своей лютни, всеми силами сражаясь с желанием задать Геральту добрую сотню вопросов. Ему все еще не до конца верилось, что ведьмак и впрямь бросил поход за драконом, оставил позади Йеннифер из Венгерберга, и ушел — совсем как предлагал Лютик.

— Устал? — спросил Геральт.

— Ты в действительности пошел со мной? Ты, Геральт из Ривии. Ты пошел со мной или это все дурная шутка?

Выпалив это, Лютик мгновенно замолчал, будто чего-то испугавшись.

— Ты устал, — ответил Геральт на свой собственный вопрос, проигнорировав, однако, те, что задал ему бард. — Как и я. Мы остановимся здесь на привал, чтобы вернуться к постоялому двору за Плотвой, когда солнце будет в зените. Разводи костерок, нам нужно поесть. Справишься?

— За кого ты меня держишь, за беспомощного ребенка?

— Нет, ну что ты, — насмешливо сказал Геральт. — Ты же производишь впечатление серьезного взрослого мужчины.

— Эй! И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Геральт вынул из голенища сапога кинжал и подбросил оружие в руке, непринужденно поймав его за самый кончик лезвия. Лютик следил за этими играми с острым кинжалом настороженно.

— Я хочу сказать, постарайся не обжечься, Лютик. Хорошо?

— Я не обожгусь! — пылко ответил бард.

Геральт вернулся довольно скоро, но к его появлению на опушке уже весело потрескивал небольшой костерок, возле которого сидел, насупившись, Лютик. Он лениво шевелил палочкой ветки и время от времени подбрасывал новые. Он встрепенулся, едва заслышав шаги. Ведьмак явно был в добром расположении духа: шаг его был легок и широк. В одной руке он нес за хвосты двух древесных крыс, а в другой — добрую дюжину крупных грибов, нанизанных на тонкий ивовый прутик, связанный петлей, как шнурок.

— Это что, крысы? — настороженно спросил Лютик, как только ведьмак приблизился к нему.

— Древесные крысы, — поправил его Геральт. — Они уже мертвые. Мы их зажарим вместе с грибами и славно позавтракаем.

Лютик побледнел и вытаращил глаза. При мысли о том, чтобы съесть крысу, ему стало нехорошо, аппетит сразу пропал.

— Костер выглядит отлично, — похвалил его ведьмак. Затем придирчиво осмотрел Лютика, то, как он держал палочку в левой руке и как осторожно положил правую на колено ладонью вверх.

— Обжегся-таки? — спросил он. Бард смущенно кивнул в ответ, и тогда Геральт вытащил из кармана несколько небольших листочков, отдаленно напоминавших по форме листы кувшинки. — Это калужница. Распарь листочки немного над огнем и приложи к обожженному месту. Полегчает.

  
  
  
  


Крысы оказались не так плохи на вкус, особенно после того, как Геральт ободрал с них шкурки, выпотрошил тушки, нанизал их на прутики и зажарил над огнем. Когда он только принялся сдирать кожу с мертвых крыс, Лютика чуть не стошнило. Он поспешно подскочил со своего места, прижал к груди обожженную руку и заявил, что пойдет в лес искать ягоды им для десерта.

Днем в лесу оказалось не так страшно. Солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь густую листву, и оттого под кронами было все же прохладнее, чем на опушке. Но воздух здесь будто искрился изумрудным светом, и Лютик легко представил себе, что в местных столетних борах обитают дриады. Он быстро набрел на черничник, и надолго пропал, собирая крупные сочные ягоды. Наевшись сам, он опомнился и набрал полную пригоршню ягод для Геральта.

Когда он вернулся на опушку, осторожно неся в ладони ягоды, трапеза уже была готова, и древесные крысы выглядели почти аппетитно — особенно если не думать о них, как о крысах.

Чернику Лютик тут же попытался скормить Геральту.

Ведьмак хмыкнул, взял руку Лютика в свою и губами аккуратно собрал ягоды с ладони. На губах остались темно-фиолетовые следы.

Напоследок он придирчиво осмотрел ладонь. Обнаружив на коже темные капли черничного сока, он слизнул их языком.

Лютик замер, не смея вдохнуть. Ноги его онемели — а ну как подогнутся? — а желудок свело. На мгновение ему показалось, что его сейчас вытошнит.

Геральт, метнув в него быстрый лукавый взгляд, развернул ладонь Лютика в своих руках — бард повиновался, будто и вовсе потерял контроль над собственным телом, и смотрел на ведьмака как завороженный, не моргая, не веря собственным глазам. Тихонько цокнув языком, Геральт разомкнул губы. Лютику показалось, что время замедлилось, а то вовсе остановилось. В этом вязком остановившемся времени все происходило непостижимо медленно, и Лютик мог в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть, как Геральт взял испачканные в черничном соке пальцы в рот. Лютик почувствовал, как мягкий, горячий язык скользнул по его коже.

Ему показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде, чем Геральт выпустил его пальцы изо рта и позволил руке безвольно упасть.

— Очень вкусно, — сказал ведьмак и дернул уголком рта в быстрой улыбке, сверкнув острыми зубами.

Лютик с трудом сглотнул. Он все еще не мог отвести взгляда от лица Геральта, на котором теперь играла странная ухмылка. Он прижал к груди ладонь, которую только что держал в своих руках Геральт. Там, где он касался его, кожа, казалось, горела. От пальцев странный жар распространился по всему телу, лишив Лютика последних крупиц самообладания. Он почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются краской, и тщетно попытался выдавить из себя какие-то слова, но язык не слушался.

Ведьмак знай себе усмехался и молчал.

Ели они в молчании. Лютик — в смущенном, все еще смятенно пытающийся обрести дар речи. Геральт — в странно успокоенном. Потом все так же в молчании собрали вещи, засыпали землей костер и вновь двинулись в путь.

Солнце стояло высоко на небосклоне.

При дневном свете путь был куда веселее, и Лютик, позабыв все страхи минувшей ночи, тараторил теперь без умолку, вспоминая все приключения, которые они делили с Геральтом и те, о которых он знал только понаслышке. Захлебываясь собственными словами, он красочно расписывал невидимой публике подвиги Геральта, порой прерываясь на то, чтобы исполнить балладу, которую он как раз написал, чтобы ознаменовать умопомрачительную победу Ведьмака из Ривии над тем или иным чудовищным монстром; сетовал на то, что слишком мало видел собственными глазами и слишком мало знает; ругал Геральта за то, что тот так скрытен и скуп на детали; безустанно перечислял названия десятков мифических существ, каких только мог вспомнить сам, а каких не мог вспомнить — придумывал.

— Наш кодекс запрещает нам рассказывать о том, что мы делаем.

— О, да брось. Я же не прошу от тебя чистосердечную исповедь! Ну ты хотя бы намекни. Внеси свой посильный вклад в фольклор, а уж я сам детали кое-какие добавлю, — Лютик, вдохновленный, развернулся лицом к Геральту и пошел дальше спиной вперед, восторженно жестикулируя. Он то и дело спотыкался о камни и корни, попадавшиеся на лесной тропе в завидном изобилии. Ведьмаку приходилось то и дело хватать Лютика то за локоть, то за кожаный ремень, то за полы дублета, чтобы не дать тому упасть. — Ну неужели совсем ничего сказать не можешь? Ну, давай я буду вопросы задавать? А ты мне просто говори, да или нет! Или даже знаешь, не говори ничего, ты только подмигивай!

Устав, наконец, спасать нерадивого поэта от падения, Геральт остановился, взял его за плечи, развернул лицом по ходу движения и тихо, но угрожающе сказал ему:

— Если ты произнесешь сейчас хотя бы еще одно слово, я задушу тебя. Смотри под ноги и переставляй их повнимательней. Не траться на болтовню. Ну все, — ведьмак ощутимо хлопнул Лютика по спине, — пошел. Топ-топ.

Но ничто не могло заставить барда молчать, и ведьмаку пришлось просто смириться с тем, что вся лесная округа слышала балладу о чеканной монете; о стрыге, что стала принцессой; о дриадах, которые, якобы, праздновали особый день в честь ведьмака. Последняя подверглась суровой критике Геральта — но Лютик отмахнулся тем, что это была чистая импровизация, и песне еще требуется доработка.

За песнями, препирательствами и недовольными «Хм» Геральта, дорога показалась короче, чем была на самом деле, и вскоре они вышли к трактиру, где под навесом на манер лагерной конюшни ждала их Плотва. Кобыла ласково боднула хозяина в плечо, будто упрекая его в том, что он отсутствовал так долго. Лютик потянулся было тоже потрепать Плотвичку по боку, но то фыркнула — и бард, расценив это как недовольство, решил держать руки ближе к телу.

В таверне они с жадностью набросились на похлебку и эль. Ноги гудели от долгой ходьбы, и деревянная лавка казалась мягче любой перины. Лютик, уставший, но удивительно счастливый, уплетал журек, в то время как Геральт, раньше закончивший с едой, пытался разузнать, что за дела в округе.

Кухонный мальчик, представившийся Мачжеем, с готовностью рассказывал о городах и поселках неподалеку и о том, каким путем им лучше двигаться, чтобы выйти к Тракту, который приведет их на Запад. К самому окончанию Континента, куда не дотягиваются пальцы империи Нильфгаарда, и где остаются только песок побережья и омывающие его волны Великого моря. Лютик с замиранием сердца слушал их разговор, осознавая, что они действительно держат путь к побережью.

— А если вам вдруг понадобятся деньги, милсдарь ведьмак, — заговорщически подмигнул Мачжей, — то на Тракте, говорят, на каждом втором столбе по три свитка с рунами, в каждом просят то одно, то другое чудовище убить.

Геральт с благодарностью кивнул. Они раскланялись-расшаркались, расплатились и отправились в путь.

А потом они снова долго шли.

  
  
  
  


Плотва тряхнула гривой, когда Геральт ласково потрепал ее по крупу и пробормотал ей что-то ласковое.

Лютик опустил тяжелую котомку на землю, осторожно положил рядом кофр с лютней. Спина болела от непривычно тяжелой ноши, и он вытянул руки над головой, прогнулся в пояснице, пока в позвоночнике что-то не хрустнуло.

Они наскоро сложили шалашик из сухих веток, и Геральт легко, одним резким движением высек искру. Пух и трава, которую они положили под низ, быстро занялись огнем, и скоро небольшой задорный костерок уютно потрескивал, рассеивая сгущающуюся тьму.

Геральт встал и вернулся к лошади — верно, чтобы снять с нее кожаные мешки с кое-какой поклажей, и ножны с серебряным мечом, обычно притороченные к седлу. Чуть громче, чем прежде, но Лютику все же нужно было напрягаться, чтобы расслышать его низкий хриплый голос.

Ведьмак говорил о некоем Нивеллене, получеловеке-полумедведе, жившем в доме, который, дескать, полностью ему повиновался.

Поначалу Лютик старался расслышать каждое слово, но быстро бросил это дело. Он отвлекался на потрескивание сухого дерева в огне, на стрекот кузнечиков, на пофыркивание Плотвы. Да и говорил Геральт явно не с ним. Лютик решил, что достойный спутник счел бы своим долгом не вмешиваться в чужие разговоры, а поскольку бард как раз пытался доказать Геральту, что он может быть не просто достойным, но одним из лучших спутников, о каких только можно мечтать, решил не просто воздержаться от комментариев, но еще и удалиться. Позволить ведьмаку насладиться обществом любимой лошади.

Он встал со своего места, одернул дублет и огляделся. Ночь опускалась на лес, но еще не стемнело окончательно, к тому же свет от костра в известной мере разгонял тьму. Если не заходить слишком далеко в чащу и держаться на близком расстоянии от стоянки, ничего страшного не случится. Да и Геральт сразу услышит, если вдруг что неладное. Успокоенный, Лютик решил отправиться набрать еще валежника для костра.

Он сделал только шаг и наступил на сухую веточку, которая громко хрустнула под сапогом. Ведьмак моментально замолчал.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил он, повысив голос.

— Я хотел валежника набрать. Чтобы, ну... а то ночь сгустится, и уже не наберем, а костерок-то хочется, чтобы всю ночь горел. Уже и теперь почти ни зги не видно, стоит от огня отойти.

— И что же это, тебя так в оксенфуртской академии научили, что вежливо покидать собеседника посреди рассказа?

— Но ты же... — Лютик замялся. — Ты же очевидно болтал с Плотвичкой! Я всего лишь не хотел мешать, да и веток набрать, чтобы нам потом спать было тепло и сухо и не страшно.

— Забавный ты, поэт, — сказал Геральт и будто на прощание похлопал кобылу по шее. — Забыл, что с тобой не человек? Я ведьмак, мне тьма нипочем. И говорил я с тобой. Сядь. И слушай. Ты же хотел знать.

Лютик послушно опустился на землю и прислонился спиной к поваленному дереву — Геральт очень предусмотрительно предложил развести костер именно возле него.

— А как же кодекс?

Геральт тяжело выдохнул, опускаясь на землю подле Лютика.

— Нет никакого кодекса. Есть одинокий старый и глупый ведьмак, который решил, что он сможет контролировать свою жизнь сводом правил и принципов. Решил, что если будет им следовать, будет от этого меньшим чудовищем. Наивный, глупый ведьмак.

— Это ты о себе? — осторожно уточнил Лютик. Дождавшись того, чтобы Геральт согласно хмыкнул, Лютик сказал, — Ты не одинокий. Старый — да, этого у тебя, конечно, не отнять! — Бард осекся. — Но ты не одинок, Геральт. Ведь я с тобой. А пока мы вместе... Ты не одинок, Геральт, — повторил бард с большим нажимом.

Геральт откинул голову, устремив задумчивый взгляд вверх, к кронам деревьев, и еще выше, к звездам, что мерцали на чернеющем небе. Он едва слышно выдохнул, и Лютик, научившийся за все годы различать тончайшие оттенки коронного «Хм» ведьмака расценил это как смешок.

— Ты еще хочешь услышать историю?

— Еще спрашиваешь! Я годами был вынужден буквально по крупицам, как золотоискатель, собирать истории о бесчисленных приключениях, в кои ты отправлялся без меня. А тут прославленный Геральт из Ривии самолично предлагает мне послушать историю из его собственных уст! Мой долг как барда, как неизменного прославителя твоих подвигов еще и сложить потом балладу...

— Если ты так и продолжишь болтать, то не услышишь историю.

— О, да! Конечно, — Лютик театрально прикрыл рот обеими ладонями в знак того, что не вымолвит больше ни слова.

Тогда Геральт заговорил.

Его тихий, низкий голос зарождался где-то в глубоко внутри его мощного тела, и Лютик, соприкасаясь своим плечом с плечом ведьмака, будто бы не просто слышал, но и чувствовал каждое произнесенное слово.

— Ну, слушай, друг мой. Случилось это незадолго до нашей с тобой первой встречи. Иначе говоря, слишком много лет назад, чтобы теперь уже можно было сосчитать. Мы с Плотвичкой тогда держали путь по тракту, что соединяет Ринду и Бан Глеан. До меня дошли слухи, будто в Фирте там буйствует альгуль. Оказалось, конечно, байки — ты не хуже меня знаешь, как люди любят преувеличивать и приукрашивать, да строить монстров там, где нет их. И мы двинулись по тракту в надежде, что где-нибудь для нас найдется работенка.  
Но случилось так, что мы свернули с тракта и наткнулись на двоих зверски убитых — мужчина и женщина. Было это неподалеку от Мурривеля. Страшно изуродованные, они лежали там, в мерно раскачивавшейся под ветром ржи. И знаешь, Лютик, мне отчего-то страшно горько тогда стало. Они явно возвращались домой в свою деревеньку, но так и не дошли до родного дома.  
Рядом с тем местом отыскался дом, где обитал получеловек-полумедведь. Его и чудовищем-то назвать можно было только скрепя сердцем. Вышел он из дома — а дом-то и сам, какая диковина, ставнями да дверьми что есть мочи захлопал — удумал меня напугать.

— Тебя напугаешь, — вставил Лютик. — Озлобленные эльфы, стрыги, упырицы, джины и отменно злобные ведьмы — и это только то, что я видел собственными глазами. Тоже мне, пугать ведьмака, Геральта Ривийского, медвежьей мордой!

— А Нивеллен был, к слову, искренне расстроен, что ему не удалось меня испугать. Так расстроился, что пригласил выпить с ним чарочку. Он, видимо, так истосковался по чьей-нибудь компании, что готов был делить стол и кров даже с ведьмаком. И он завел рассказ обо всей своей жизни.

— Геральт, Геральт, погоди. Ты же мне обещал историю про монстра? Откуда опять этот твой психоанализ в духе «всякий монстр тоже человек» вылез-то?

Геральт прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Вот так просто. Уголок рта дернулся вверх, обнажая влажные зубы, блеснувшие в отсветах беспокойного пламени костра. Геральт устало вздохнул. Измотанный тяжелым переходом последних дней, он, кажется, не хотел прилагать более никаких усилий, и держать тело ровно не старался. Он незаметно сползал все ниже и ниже и теперь полулежал, подогнув под себя одну ногу и широко оставив вторую, грузно опираясь на плечо Лютика.

— Глупость, скажешь, — сказал Геральт отстраненно, погруженный в воспоминания, унесшие его далеко от их укромного привала. — Он был несчастный, этот Нивеллен. Да — одинокий и несчастный, влачил свое существование, облачившись в шкуру зверя как в кольчугу. До того он не хотел ее скидывать. Но ты же хотел историю про настоящего монстра, верно? Не буду тебя разочаровывать, дорогой поэт. Чудовище там было и впрямь. Брукса — страшно красивая и страшно опасная вампирша. Присосалась к Нивеллену, обманув его доверие, а он будто и рад был. Н-да, были времена.

Ведьмак пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, и окончательно сполз на землю, растянувшись в полный рост у костра. Прежде он упирался виском Лютику в плечо, но теперь, он соскользнул ниже и улегся головой на колени барду. Будто сдал свой пост ведьмака-что-вечно-на-чеку, снял с себя, как снял ножны — и остался просто усталым человеком, просто Геральтом. Лютика поразило, как просто Геральт лег ему на колени — так, будто в этом не было ничего из ряда вон выдающегося. Белые волосы широким ореолом рассыпались по темной земле вокруг его головы.

— Ты справился с ней, с бруксой? — осторожно спросил Лютик, не желая терять разговор.

— А, с бруксой? — Геральт растерянно хмыкнул, словно вовсе позабыл, о чем говорил всего мгновение назад. — Да, с вампиршей было покончено. А она, кажется, и впрямь любила несчастного Нивеллена. Как судьба порой... И когда на него пролилась ее кровь, заклятие спало. И под личиной монстра оказался человек.

Он умолк и некоторое время ночную тишину разгоняли только потрескивание веток в костре и громкий стрекот кузнечиков, доносившийся из густых зарослей бересклета, покрытого красными листьями. Лютик завороженно разглядывал лицо Геральта, причудливо менявшееся в отблесках пламени. По нему то пробегала судорога боли, то тени рисовали на нем звериный оскал, а то и вовсе лишали отпечатков тревог, являя юный, беззащитный образ. Но эти игры никак не могли отнять у Геральта узнаваемых рубленых, широких линий, резко преломлявшихся там, где были его скулы, линия челюсти, нос. Это все еще был он — и теперь, кажется, Лютик мог видеть много больше, чем обычно было ему доступно. На мгновение ему удалось встретиться и с молодым Геральтом, и с тем, кого ему только предстоит однажды увидеть.

Его ржавые глаза казались чуть влажными — огонь творил странные вещи, делая видимым то, чего в действительности не существовало.

— Иногда я жалею, что не всякое проклятие можно снять. Уж точно не одно из тех, что обрушивают на твою голову в Каэр Морхене.

— Я уж думал, быть драматичней, чем ты обычно бываешь, физически невозможно. Но взгляни на себя, ты ставишь новые рекорды один за другим. Дьявол тебя побери, что ты там себе навыдумывал, Геральт? Это что, метафоры? Ты приобщился к образному языку? Из нас двоих поэт это я, не отбирай у меня мой хлеб насущный. А ты — мечник. Вот и руби как есть.

— Я чудовище, — просто сказал Геральт. Его лицо ничего не выражало, глаза он закрыл и теперь ресницы отбрасывали трепещущие тени на его светлую кожу.

— О, ну конечно, — нахально парировал Лютик. — Это которое, просвяти меня, будь мил? Которое пожирает детей? Или которое пьет кровь девственниц? Мне что, надо начинать опасаться за свою жизнь?

— Это, к слову, довольно распространенное заблуждение, — будто между прочим отметил Геральт. — Многие ошибочно считают, что требуется кровь девственников, но на самом деле, речь идет о девственной крови — той, что прежде никогда не использовалась в магических ритуалах. А уж насколько непорочен тот, чью кровь ты берешь, не играет роли, так что... — внезапно, Геральт осекся.

Он прищурил один глаз и смерил Лютика долгим, испытующим взглядом, от которого барду стало не по себе. Он поежился и, дернув плечом отвернулся, уставившись в темноту ночного леса. Он прикусил свой длинный язык и внутренне торжественно поклялся, что больше ни за какие коврижки не откроет рта, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь еще совершенно неуместного. Но откуда же это удовлетворение? Странная внутренняя радость, смешавшись со стыдом и страхом, обжигали теперь щеки беззащитным румянцем.

Даже не глядя на Геральта, Лютик чувствовал, что тот продолжает буравить его взглядом. Тяжелое молчание затягивалось. Лютик пообещал себе, что ни за что не нарушит его первым. Он будет сидеть и молчать. И ни за что не раскроет рта.

В следующее мгновение он картинно всплеснул руками и наигранно тяжело вздохнул.

— Жаль, а нам вот в оксенфуртской академии про это не рассказывали. Может, поэтому у меня не выходили все мои магические ритуалы, как ты считаешь? Да, наверняка. А я всегда говорил, что академическое образование не дает практической пользы. Вот другое дело — поболтаешься с ведьмаком по миру немножко, так сразу столько опыта, столько знаний.

Лютик постепенно умолк и осмелился опустить взгляд на Геральта. Тот продолжал буравить его взглядом.

— Что? — осторожно спросил бард. В ответ Геральт вскинул светлые брови в немом вопросе. Который Лютик не понял или сделал вид, что не понял. — Вот такие мы, барды, — наконец, сказал он будто бы не к месту. — И знаешь, будь ты чудовищем, я бы за тобой не пошел.

— А почему? Почему ты со мной пошел? Я-то всегда считал, это все из-за того, что ты не вполне себе на уме.

Оскорбленный до глубины души, бард пихнул Геральта в плечо, но ведьмак даже не пошевелился. Ойкнув, Лютик потер ушибленный кулак и пожал плечами. Он начал декламировать:

— Потому что в твоих глазах мерцает дух отваги и чести, коей славились наши прародители, и которая потеряна теперь навсегда. Потому что в твоей — очень широкой и мускулистой, к слову — груди горит праведным пламенем сердце, не терпящее несправедливости. Потому что ты пахнешь смертью и судьбой, геройством и разбитыми сердцами...

— Ты повторяешься, поэт. И будь честен со мной хоть раз, давай обойдемся без образов.

Лютик сжал зубы и вернул Геральту его тяжелый долгий взгляд. Но скоро глаза начали слезиться, и Лютику пришлось заморгать и отвернуться — эти гляделки он проиграл.

— Я всегда с тобой честен, — тихо произнес он. — Я пошел за тобой, потому что ты один из тех отчаянных смельчаков, которые творят добро, притворяясь, что им нет дела до окружающих. Одинокий волк, в котором на поверку столько неистраченной любви... Я взглянул на тебя, Геральт, и почувствовал, что с тобой, как ни с кем другим, буду в безопасности. Вот так ужасно корыстно, а?

В ответ Геральт сказал лишь:

— Хмм.

Но на его лице Лютику померещились промелькнувшие смущение и легкая улыбка. Впрочем, это могла быть лишь превратность игр света и тени.

Они еще поговорили о чем-то незначительном, вспомнили былые дни, посмеялись над похабной шуткой, которую не к месту вспомнил Лютик. Но вскоре речь Геральта стала путанной и едва различимой, веки все реже поднимались. Его дыхание стало глубоким и ровным. Завороженный, Лютик смотрел, как на его коленях спал ведьмак.

Плотвичка шумно фыркнула, и Лютик порывисто обернулся на нее. Животное смотрело на него большими умными глазами. Со странным смущением и виной Лютик пожал плечами и шепнул ей что-то вроде: ну а что мне было делать? Кобыла тряхнула гривой и пошевелила ушами. Она медленно, будто устало отвернулась: ветки тихо хрустнули, когда животное переступило длинными стройными ногами. Лютик еще некоторое время наблюдал за ней через плечо. Лошадь лениво пощипала траву, отошла чуть дальше от привязи, насколько позволяли поводья, и затихла. На Лютика она больше не смотрела, как будто наконец спокойно доверила ему своего хозяина.

Голова Геральта лежала тяжелым, но приятным грузом на коленях Лютика. Теперь, когда ведьмак погрузился в сон, напряженная складка между бровей у него разгладилась, и Лютик едва-едва удержался от того, чтобы провести пальцами по его лбу, стирая последние следы забот и треволнений. Вместо этого бард осторожно прикоснулся к волосам Геральта.

Пальцы подрагивали, когда он пытался распустить узел кожаного ремешка, который стягивал пряди в хвост. Едва только узел поддался, его волосы, которые больше ничто не сдерживало, мягкой волной рассыпались по коленям, серебряными струями попали и на руки Лютику — он удивленно взглянул на собственные ладони, измаранные жидким серебром. На мгновение Лютик подивился тому, какие мягкие оказались у Геральта волосы, хотя именно так себе Лютик их и представлял. Просто не мог надеяться, что однажды сможет прикоснуться к ним и обнаружить, что они именно такие, как в его воображении. Не сознавая до конца, что делает, он запустил пальцы глубже в копну волос, прочесывая пряди. Находя узелки и аккуратно, мягко распутывая их.

Геральт глубоко вздохнул, почти промычал что-то удовлетворенное. И Лютик, будто приободренный этим, продолжил расчесывать его волосы. Медленно, аккуратно, раскладывая пряди на собственных коленях. С радостью он заметил, что лицо Геральта теперь было много спокойнее — пожалуй, его даже можно было назвать умиротворенным.

Лютик сглотнул, почувствовав, как внезапно пересохло у него в горле. Он тронул чуть дрожащими пальцами волосы Геральта, как если бы они были струнами причудливой лютни. Тишина костра нарушилась тихой музыкой — ее услышал только лишь бард, но ему хватило и этого. Набрав в грудь воздуха, он тихо запел:

Коли воля моя была б, выбирать  
Где расти мне отныне и до скончания лет -  
Я выбрал бы место в объятьях твоих,  
Я выбрал бы место меж ребер твоих,  
Чем ближе — тем неизбежней.

Мой палач, мой судья, то мгновенье,  
Что ты милосердно мне даровал,  
Было жизнью моей — так она коротка.

Да, жизнь моя коротка,  
И мне точно известно, что ее  
скоро-  
течность;  
быстро-  
течность;  
легко-  
течность;

Я потратить готов только лишь на тебя.

Песня еще звучала в хрупком ночном воздухе, даже когда бард ее закончил. Он отнял трепещущие пальцы от волос Геральта. Закрыл ладонями лицо. Спросил себя: Лютик, что же ты наделал?

Как бы халатно он не относился к обещаниям, данным себе самому, как бы не был склонен их нарушать, он знал теперь совершенно наверняка, что более никогда эту песню не споет. С горьким отчаянием он осознал, как впустую потратил единственное дозволенное исполнение для Геральта. Клятва спеть балладу лишь единожды и лишь для ведьмака лопнула, осыпав барда крошками стеклянных осколков разочарования.

— Так значит, ты все-таки сочинял новую песню? — раздался тихий хриплый голос. Удивленный, Лютик медленно отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Геральта. Тот скользнул языком по пересохшим губам и сказал, — Красивая. Другая. Совсем не такая, чем все, что я слышал прежде. Она мне очень нравится.

— Ты слышал ее? Слышал ее всю? — неверяще, спросил Лютик.

— Конечно. Твои баллады невозможно не слушать, — просто сказал Геральт.

Задрожав, Лютик закусил губу в попытке сдержать рвущуюся наружу ликующую улыбку. Он почувствовал, как отчаянным румянцем вновь вспыхнули его щеки. Он знал — он верил! — что Геральт любит его пение.

— Почему ты все-таки пошел со мной, Геральт? — спросил он, когда ему показалось, что он смог угомонить бешено колотившееся сердце и унял лихорадочную дрожь в голосе.

Ведьмак долго не отвечал.

— Не знаю, Лютик. Наверное, решил воспротивиться Предназначению. Ведь все должно было бы остаться, как было, разве нет? Раз мы с Йен связаны... И тут ты. Зовешь с собой. Я решил, что если пойду, то поступлю, как я хочу, а не как это угодно судьбе. Только теперь мне кажется, что именно в этом моя судьба и была.

Они помолчали. Лютик с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал подушечки пальцев на левой руке, загрубевшие от игры на лютне.

— Веришь ты? — спросил Геральт.

— Мм?

— Веришь, что ты моя судьба?

— Я счастлив ею быть, — с улыбкой ответил Лютик.

  
  
  
  


С рассветом нужно было вновь отправляться в путь.

Пробуждение оказалось не из приятных — Лютик уснул, странно извернувшись, уложив голову Геральту на живот. Сам Геральт положил руку ему на спину, будто в подспудном желании защитить от неведомого врага. Но все враги оставили двух путников в покое в эту ночь, и единственное, от чего Лютика нужно было спасать — и с чем Геральт прекрасно справился — был стылый ночной холод.

Но тесно прижатый к горячему телу ведьмака, Лютик нисколько не продрог.

И все же, проведя ночь, сложенный, как причудливая бумажная фигурка — то есть под самыми невероятными углами — Лютик едва ли мог разогнуться. Задубевшие мышцы протестовали, и барду долго пришлось растирать бедра и голени, чтобы подготовиться к продолжению похода. Спина ныла, равно как и шея, и все это значительно портило ему настроение.

Геральт долго наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями, которые устраивал Лютик, пытаясь прийти в себя после неудобной ночи и, сжалившись наконец, сказал ему тоном, не допускающим никаких протестов:

— Забирайся на Плотвичку.

Лошадь возмущенно фыркнула, когда бард попытался — совершенно безуспешно — взобраться ей на спину. Геральт наблюдал за происходящим, уперев руки в бока и не проявляя никакого участия. Лютик чувствовал себя до крайности глупо, пытаясь в очередной раз подтянутся на слабых руках и сесть в седло. Но неизменно что-то шло не так: влажная ладонь соскальзывала, сил не хватало, нога в стремени подворачивалась, и он падал в пыль. Когда он в очередной раз, сердито выдохнув, попытал счастья, Плотвичка дернулась в сторону, практически скинув нерадивого всадника.

— Она меня не любит, — жалобно заявил Лютик. — Ты просто посмотри, она же все делает, чтобы я не сел в седло! А это? Она почти на дыбы встала и скинула меня, хотя я уже вот-вот и был бы в седле. У меня ничего не получается, я не хочу больше, Геральт. Оставь меня здесь, в этом проклятом лесу. Пусть меня сожрут лесные чудовища, пусть из меня выйдет весь мой дух, и я останусь навеки здесь, печальный призрак леса, буду петь проходящим путникам печальные баллады и пугать детей, забредших слишком глубоко в чащу.

Геральт скептически посмотрел на Лютика, который сидел на земле, широко раскидав в стороны длинные ноги, похожий на забытую на полке марионетку.

— Вставай, — сказал он.

— Нет! — горячо запротестовал Лютик. — Я не встану, я больше никуда не пойду. Оставь меня, Ведьмак из Ривии, твой путь еще будет долог и плодотворен, твою дорогу осветят звезды, и всякий встречный будет послан тебе самой Мелитэле в помощь. А меня, печального никчемного барда, оставь здесь одного. Я больше не встану с места. Все будет так: сначала на моей заднице появятся пролежни — или, подожди, мне нужно называть их просиднями? — а потом сквозь меня прорастет трава и полевые цветочки, так я и останусь здесь навеки.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— А начинал ты вроде с того, что тебя сожрут местные чудовища.

Лютик всплеснул руками в крайнем возмущении. Едва ли он мог объяснить, что именно выводило его сейчас из себя. То ли, что Геральт слушал и замечал несостыковки в его лебединой песне, то ли, что утро никак не клеилось, или то, что он и вовсе забыл, что его так злило, а просто: болели руки и ноги, болела спина, болело чувство уязвленного достоинства.

Лютик поднял обреченный взгляд на Геральта и уже было приготовился снова завести шарманку о том, что его просто нужно оставить в лесу одного, как внезапно его ухо обожгло горячее дыхание. Взвизгнув от ужаса, он отпрянул от существа, так неожиданно подобравшегося к нему и — он был свято в этом уверен — намеревавшегося его сожрать. Когда он осмелился открыть глаза, то столкнулся с мордой этого чудовища — пришлось взвизгнуть еще раз. Но мгновение спустя Лютика обожгло волной неловкого стыда, когда он увидел, что за монстра, готового его сожрать, он принял всего-навсего Плотву.

Лошадь фыркнула ему в лицо, обдав горячим дыханием, и в следующую секунду горячий шершавый язык проехался по его щеке. Лютик задохнулся от неожиданности, а затем Плотва боднула его головой в плечо.

Геральт расхохотался.

Это было что-то странное: ведьмак смеялся громко, свободно, запрокинув голову и держась одной рукой за грудь. Лютик огляделся в растерянности, не вполне понимая, что происходит — такое едва ли было в привычке у Геральта, насколько он его знал.

Отсмеявшись, ведьмак сказал:

— Она тебя любит, балда. Поднимайся, нам надо ехать, — и подал Лютику руку, легко вздернув его на ноги с земли, как только бард принял протянутую ладонь.

Геральт сел в седло первый, а затем помог Лютику взобраться на спину лошади и сесть позади. Плотва взбрыкнулась было, и Лютик испуганно обхватил Геральта поперек талии. Ведьмак засмеялся:

— Она тебя просто дразнит.

— Хороши у твоей лошади шуточки, однако, — пробурчал Лютик намертво вцепившись в Геральта без всякого намерения отпускать его. — Сразу видно, хозяйская животина.

Но ехать верхом ему нравилось, конечно, значительно больше. Прижавшись к широкой спине Геральта, он чувствовал себя вполне уверенно в седле. Мерное покачивание рано или поздно убаюкало барда, и он начал клевать носом. В конце концов, не способный больше бороться с дремотой, он уткнулся лицом в спину Геральта и позволил сну взять над собой верх.

  
  
  
  


— Почему мы не можем хоть раз поспать где-то под крышей? Я не могу больше крючиться на земле! Веточки колются, весь дублет наутро мятый и пыльный, все мышцы болят так, словно я в поле ржи целый день... не уверен, что там в поле ржи делают, но ты понял! Работал! Трудился! Геральт, помилуй меня, я поэт, мне нужно хотя бы немного комфорта. Я больше не могу мыться в реке, мне холодно, и рубаха потом противно пристает к телу, и еще я уверен, что сегодня за мной следили русалки. А мне, знаешь ли, тревожно, когда на мое мужское достоинство пялятся русалки! А вдруг они надо мной смеялись?

— Там не было русалок. — вставил Геральт.

— А тебе-то откуда знать? И вообще...

— ... странно, что у тебя еще осталось достоинство, я думал, ты его уже все растерял.

— ... знаешь, что! — в крайнем возмущении воскликнул Лютик, уперев Геральту в грудь палец. — Ведьмак из Ривии! Тебе не кажется, что ты многовато на себя берешь, рассуждая о моем достоинстве, когда заставляешь меня третью ночь подряд спать под открытым небом, а?

Геральт усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — сказал он наконец. — Нам не помешало бы выспаться как следует, да и от горячей ванны я бы не отказался. Правда твоя, поэт, и счастье твое. Мы в полудне пешком от Рикверелина. Думается, там найдется для нас постоялый двор.

В Рикверелине им пришлось знатно поплутать по улицам чуждого им города, прежде чем они нашли подходящее место для ночлега. В первом же трактире Геральта признали в лицо и приказали выметаться. Ведьмак помрачнел, крепко ухватил за руку Лютика, приготовившегося было броситься защищать его честь, и молча покинул заведение.

— Как они могли называть тебя такими словами? — долго не мог успокоиться бард. Он всплеснул руками в негодовании, для которого не мог подобрать слов, — Как они... Я не понимаю, они же тебя не знают! Они не знают, кто ты на самом деле такой, и как они смеют говорить такое!

— Угомонись, Лютик. Ты прекрасно знаешь, какого они мнения о ведьмаках.

— Но как они могут, эти... эти... отвратительные люди, по уши заросшие в своих... своих... предрассудках и темном средневековье! Я не понимаю!

— А я понимаю, — резко оборвал барда Геральт, остановившись. Он повторил, — Я понимаю. И не осуждаю их.

— Ты не прав... — слабо пролепетал Лютик, но Геральт одарил его таким суровым взглядом своих янтарно-желтых, совершенно нечеловечьих глаз, что Лютик моментально сник и замолчал. Но как только Геральт отвернулся и зашагал вновь, Лютик воскликнул, много громче, — Не прав! И они не правы!

И Геральту пришлось снова пригвоздить Лютика взглядом к земле. На этот раз бард замолчал надолго, загипнотизированный глазами ведьмака — узкие зрачки будто бы совсем исчезли, и на мгновение Лютику показалось, что янтарная глубина этих глаз гипнотизирует его, утягивает прочь из реальности.

Потом были еще несколько трактиров и постоялых дворов, где им не повезло. Но в конце концов, они нашли «Приют странника». Хозяином заведения оказался человек по имени Лукашек — полный, лоснящийся потом, но от этого, кажется, еще более добродушный. Он с уважением оглядел устрашающего вида мечи ведьмака и заявил, что в его доме такие, как он, всегда желанные гости. Позже Лукашек поведает, что его прадеда в энные годы спас от волколака другой выходец из Каэр Морхена.

— Искренне благодарю, милсдарь, — отвечал Геральт. — Если мы и впрямь желанные визитеры в этом честном доме, мы бы хотели воспользоваться твоим гостеприимством и остановиться у тебя на несколько ночей. Нам есть, чем платить, — в подтверждение своих слов Геральт выложил на стол кожаный кошель, в котором задорно звякнули монеты.

При виде денег Лукашек заметно расслабился и заулыбался, довольный, как кот. Он закивал, заохал, затараторил, и Лютик понял, что на ближайшее время им обеспечены кров и еда.

Он не прислушивался к разговору Лукашека и Геральта, оглядываясь по сторонами и с интересом разглядывая трактир. Он вновь обратил внимание на слова говоривших, когда почувствовал, как Геральт легко толкнул его в бок.

— ...если только ваш оруженосец согласится поспать на тюфяке — отменном, между прочим, совсем недавно набитом свежей соломой тюфяке.

Лютик растерянно заморгал и попытался сообразить, о чем шла речь, когда Геральт, лукаво усмехнувшись, ответил Лукашеку.

— Ты очень добр, милсдарь. Мой... оруженосец... — Произнося это, он метнул в Лютика озорной взгляд и вздернул бровь, — Да, мой оруженосец почтет за честь спать на соломенном матраце, а не на голом полу после того, как закончит ухаживать за моей кобылой и ублажать мои уши своим пением.

Лютик раскрыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться и выпалить что-нибудь, исполненное праведного гнева, но Геральт толкнул его под столом ногой, и бард прикусил язык.

Так им досталась небольшая комнатка на верхнем этаже с одной кроватью — слишком широкой для одного, но узковатой для двоих — и добротный тюфяк, набитый свежей соломой, который наверх притащил для них чумазый мальчишка лет десяти, за что получил от Геральта монетку в благодарность.

Впрочем, путникам несказанно повезло, что они завернули на постоялый двор именно к милсдарю Лукашеку — не во всяком заведении можно было найти комнату для мытья, поскольку в городе было достаточно бань.

— Доча у меня белоручка, — развел руками милсдарь Лукашек, будто ему было неловко за чистоплотную дочь. — Любит она, знаете, понежиться в горячей бадье да натереться душистым маслом.

За внушительную пригоршню дукатов сверх стоимости спальни им удалось выторговать себе право пользоваться банной комнатой в любое время от заката до рассвета.

Комнатушка располагалась в полуподвальном помещении, и оттого в ней не было окон. Попасть в нее можно было через невысокую дубовую дверь, открывавшуюся с натужным скрипом. Внутри комнатушка была тесна: посередине стояла знатных размеров бадья (чтобы наполнить ее горячей водой, Лютику и Геральту пришлось побегать), а на двух подвешенных на стене полочках теснились флакончики с маслами, солями и экстрактом мыльного корня. Лукашекова дочь и впрямь оказалась любительницей держать себя в чистоте и красоте, Лютик, сам довольно искушенный, подивился такому разнообразию.

Геральт позволил ему вымыться первым. Больше это, правда, походило на приказ, которому Лютик, впрочем, с удовольствием подчинился. Давно он не тер кожу мочалкой так ожесточенно. Пока он до красноты растирался грубой мочалкой, пока вытирался чистым льняным полотенцем, пока украдкой мазал внутреннюю сторону локтя и за ушами розовой водой, Лютик не мог выбросить из головы мучивший его вопрос. Что Геральту нужно было сделать, чтобы достать все эти роскошества? Хватило ли его обычного хмурого взгляда, который он задержал на девушке чуть дольше? Или он ей улыбнулся, шепнул ласковое слово? А может, целовал ее украдкой за конюшнями?

Закончив с мытьем и даже воспользовавшись ромашковым маслом, чтобы смягчить загрубевшую от долгого путешествия и отсутствия удобств кожу на ногах, Лютик накинул на плечи чистую нательную рубаху и втиснулся в кюлоты. Не новая, но чистая и сухая одежда показалась неслыханной роскошью. Свежим бельем им удалось разжиться уже благодаря Лютику, который пообещался Лукашеку играть цельный следующий день в его таверне на лютне. Будучи с чужого плеча, одежда была ему велика, но она хрустела свежевыстиранным сукном и пахла чистотой и мылом и дарила странное чувство защищенности и уюта. А назавтра из прачки уже можно забрать их собственные вещи.

Потом Лютик помог Геральту натаскать чистой горячей воды для его мытья — Геральт с благосклонной благодарностью принял от него помощь. Лютик не был уверен, что от него было так уж много проку, но вот упорства и рвения ему было не занимать. Он хлопотал вокруг бадьи в надежде сделать для Геральта купание как можно приятнее. В воду полетели две щепотки соли, добрых полбутылька экстракта мыльного корня и несколько капель розовой воды, пригоршня сушеных соцветий ромашек и веточка лаванды. Не дожидаясь вопросов и возражений, Лютик самым уверенным тоном, на какой только был способен, стал объяснять Геральту, что ромашка и лаванда помогут расслабиться и лучше спать, соль смягчит воду; а ему, Геральту, надо бы как следует искупаться и не упираться. Сам Геральт, впрочем, не упирался, и только поблагодарил барда за заботу.

— Шрамы опять ноют, — добавил Геральт, скидывая с плеч рубаху.

— Хочешь, я снова натру их ромашковым маслом? Я почти уверен, если я заберу вот этот небольшой флакончик, его никто не хватится.

— Да, хочу.

Лютик кивнул. Он хотел было сказать еще что-то, но не смог. Ему пришлось поспешно отвернуться, когда Геральт, нисколько его не стесняясь, стянул с себя кюлоты. Хотя Лютик почти ничего не увидел, его сердце заколотилось быстрее от волнения и горячего смущения, а все слова и весь воздух у него будто горячей рукой отняли. Он еле пролепетал, что пойдет готовить постели и выскользнул из банной комнаты.

  
  
  
  


Геральт вернулся в их комнатушку спустя довольно долгое время. Раскрасневшийся, с мокрыми, разметавшимися по плечам волосами. Кожаный шнурок, который обычно стягивал пряди в хвост, был теперь свободно обмотан вокруг его запястья.

Лютик поспешно отложил лютню, на которой расслабленно наигрывал мелодию, которая могла бы однажды стать его лучшей балладой. Но как только Геральт, влажный и распаренный после купания, вошел в комнату, бард позабыл все ноты и аккорды — и ненаписанный шедевр был безвозвратно потерян для мира.

Геральт бросил полотенце на кровать; туда же полетела и рубаха, которую он с трудом стянул с себя — тонкая ткань липла к влажной коже.

— Твое предложение еще в силе? — спросил Геральт, посмотрев на Лютика, который, замерев, во все глаза смотрел на ведьмака. — Я про шрамы, — уточнил он.

— О, да! — спохватился Лютик. — Да, да, конечно! Я же... я же даже тут все приготовил, ты садись! Садись, расслабься и позволь твоему преданному барду обо всем позаботиться.

Геральт кивнул и сел, как было сказано.

Лютик сглотнул. Слюна вдруг стала вязкой, густой. Он чуть не поперхнулся. Внезапно стало страшно, что его стошнит от волнения. Геральт теперь сидел на невысоком колченогом табурете спиной к нему. В трепещущем пламени лучины страшные шрамы, уродовавшие его кожу, можно было принять за причудливые татуировки или рисунки и знаки из тех, которыми вешние девы украшают тела своих возлюбленных. К сожалению, эти следы оставили не ласковые девичьи руки, а чужие стальные клинки, острые зубы и не менее острые когти.

Чтобы успокоить себя самого, Лютик принялся трещать о том, как полезно ромашковое масло, как им правильно пользоваться, откуда он узнал про все самые чудесные свойства этого снадобья — рассказала одна девушка по имени Агнешка, с которой он куролесил, когда учился в академии. Он принялся рассказывать о том, как правильно собирать ромашку и как отжимать масло, незаметно для себя перескочил обратно на воспоминания об Агнешке и припомнил ее подругу, у которой была еще одна подруга, и как и сколько с каждой из них у него было приключений.

Постепенно он немного расслабился и совсем перестал обращать внимание на то, что именно говорит. Его привел в чувство Геральт, резко окликнув его по имени. Смутившись, Лютик замолчал.

Он ощупывал пальцами каждый рубец. Натирал маслом каждый дюйм светлой кожи ведьмака. Разминал каждый усталый мускул. Он с радостью заметил, что у него даже перестали дрожать пальцы, и сердце не ухало больше так громко, заглушая всякие мысли.

Но потом оказалось, что Геральту пришло время повернуться к нему лицом, а Лютику — позаботиться о шрамах, испещрявших его грудь.

Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, прежде чем коснуться рубца, пересекавшего ключицу. Прошло несколько мгновений и дюжина несмелых прикосновений, прежде чем он наконец смог тихо выдохнуть, прежде чем почувствовал себя чуть более уверенно. Ничего сверхъестественного не происходило, когда он касался кожи ведьмака. Луна не взрывалась, пол не проламывался, и сам ведьмак дышал все так же размеренно и ровно. Прикрыв глаза, он, кажется, расслабленно дрейфовал в полусне, легко отдавшись в руки барда.

Лютик почти забыл обо всех своих волнениях и начал было тихонько насвистывать простенькую и въедливую мелодию, все смелее и смелее прикасаясь к телу Геральта. Но в следующее мгновение он испуганно замер: на его бедра тяжелым грузом легли чужие ладони. Лютик с удивлением опустил взгляд, чтобы воочию убедиться, что ведьмак уложил руки на его пояс. И вновь пришлось задержать дыхание. Он отнял руки от плеч Геральта и поднял их, будто в жесте капитуляции. Не зная, чего ожидать, он не шевелился и молчал, но внутренне трепетал от горячего волнения.

Геральт неожиданно потянул Лютика на себя. Мягко, но ощутимо — и Лютик, совершенно растерявшись, повиновался этому движению, сделал маленький шажок вперед. Спустя невыносимо долгое мгновение, когда не происходило ровным счетом ничего — и Лютик уже начал было думать, что все это дурная шутка и усталый морок — Геральт крепче сжал пальцы и длинно выдохнул, обдав Лютика горячим дыханием, которое тот почувствовал сквозь тонкую ткань нательной рубахи.

Лютик запрокинул голову назад и крепко зажмурился. В лихорадочном бреду он начал шептать давно забытые слова.

Ему бы сбросить с себя этот морок. Очнуться от дурного сна.

Но морок не отпускал — и Геральт тоже не отпускал, намертво вцепившись в него. Утром на коже там, где его касался Геральт, расцветут синяки. Сейчас перед его внутренним взором распускались огненные цветы.

С усилием Лютик открыл глаза. Вновь взглянул на Геральта. Тот сидел перед ним, низко опустив голову. Белые волосы, еще немного влажные после купания, скрывали его лицо.

Лютик вдохнул, желая что-то сказать, но так и не произнес ни слова.

Геральт подался вперед и уткнулся лбом ему в живот.

Лютик весь содрогнулся. Казалось, ноги вот-вот подведут его, и он не сможет больше стоять. Как все это могло быть правдой? Не зная, что делать, Лютик закрыл ладонями лицо и вдохнул запах ромашки — ладони были в масле. Все мысли спутались, он совсем растерялся. Забыл, где они, что они. Все, что значило сейчас — дыхание Геральта, обжигавшее его кожу.

Лютик приказывал себе не забывать дышать. Сосредоточился на том, чтобы стоять ровно.

В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как ладони Геральта скользнули выше, задирая рубаху. Оголяя живот. Геральт прижался губами к его коже.

Лютик дрожал. Тихий полустон-полувздох вырвался из его груди. Испуганный, устыдившись своей несдержанности, Лютик зажал ладонями рот. Он возвел глаза к потолку и взмолился богине Мелителэ, чтобы та смилостивилась над ним и прекратила эту муку. Он не знал, о чем молился на самом деле — чтобы Геральт перестал пытать его своими тяжелыми, тягуче-сладкими прикосновениями? Или чтобы никогда не останавливался, и только — больше, дальше, ближе? Так, как никто прежде его не касался? Как он позволил бы только Геральту одному, и — ну, чего ты ждешь?

Геральт его отпустил.

Встал, не глядя на Лютика, накинул на плечи рубаху и вышел из комнаты, так и не произнеся ни слова.

Бард остался стоять один посреди комнаты. Он тяжело дышал. Так, словно убегал от разбойников через всю деревню. Он закрыл глаза. Так, словно страшился того, что может увидеть, если откроет их. Он знал, что увидит только пустую комнату. И мысль эта была невыносима — ведь он не увидит Геральта.

Ноги окончательно предали его, и Лютик, сдавленно выдохнув, осел на пол.

Он мелко дрожал. Казалось, все его тело враз обратилось против него самого. Щеки полыхали, и сколько бы он не вдыхал, насытиться воздухом не получалось. Обессиленный, Лютик уперся одной рукой в пол, а второй закрыл лицо. Все это было чертовски неправильно, и он был готов отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы —

— но лишь бы что? Лишь этого никогда не происходило? (Нет, нет, чепуха)

— но лишь бы что? Лишь бы Геральт вернулся? Вошел обратно в комнату, опустился на колени перед Лютиком и взял его полыхающее от стыда лицо в свои ладони — да. Именно. Лютик даже посмел бы открыть глаза, чтобы встретиться с гипнотизирующим, змеиным взглядом; чтобы намертво увязнуть в расставленных ловушках. Лютик заметил бы вдруг, что Геральт смотрит не в глаза ему, а чуть ниже — он задохнулся от осознания, что Геральт смотрит на его губы. Долго, тяжело, и совершенно неотрывно. И тогда он склонился бы ближе, еще ближе, так, чтобы Лютик смог вдохнуть его запах, смог почувствовать его жар, смог ощутить прикосновение...

Жалобно застонав, Лютик сжал сквозь ткань кюлотов свой возбужденный член. Тяжесть в паху никак не давала отвлечься, не позволяла выкинуть из головы срамные мысли. Густое, вязкое возбуждение накатило на него, посылая дрожь и онемение по всему телу. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Это постыдно, вот так жаждать прикосновений своего лучшего друга, как ему теперь смотреть Геральту в глаза?

Проглотив острый стыд, Лютик возвел глаза, полные слез, к потолку. Он не видел темных балок, не видел паутины по углам, не видел забытой рубахи Геральта, что валялась теперь бесформенным белесым комком на краю кровати. Видел же Лютик то, чего не происходило — и едва ли когда-то еще произойдет.

Судорожный, тонкий стон сорвался с его губ, когда он расстегнул дрожащими пальцами пуговицы и распустил шнуровку на кюлотах. Он запустил руку под белье и порывисто сжал свой член, твердый и горячий. Волна стыдливого наслаждения накатила на него, когда он осмелился на осторожное движение. Слишком возбужденный, слишком чувствительный — он весь содрогнулся.

Был ли Геральт так же тверд, когда покинул комнату? И потому ли он ушел, чтобы скрыть собственное возбуждение, заставшее его врасплох? Лютик задохнулся от этой мысли — это означает, что его касания, его движения стали причиной тому, и все внезапно стало ясным, как родниковая вода: руки, дыхание на коже, губы, обхватывающие измаранные в чернике пальцы — по телу его прокатилась сладкая дрожь от одного только воспоминания об этом. Все внезапно обрело смысл, и Лютик, раз за разом клявшийся себе, что это ничего не значит, что это ни о чем не говорит — теперь со сладким стыдом представлял, как Геральт, покинув комнату, прислонился к двери с другой стороны, чтобы перевести дыхание, чтобы поправить кюлоты, ставшие вдруг слишком тесными, чтобы одернуть полу рубахи вниз, скрывая эрекцию. Но мысли и воображение так просто не унять. Думал ли Геральт о нем? Стоял ли он сейчас за дверью, слышал ли он неосторожные вздохи, которые Лютик не мог сдерживать?

Ткань стесняла, сковывала, не позволяла никаких излишеств — только рваные, грязные, животные движения, только чтобы избавиться от этого постыдного возбуждения, только чтобы достичь поскорее разрядки и забыть все, вычеркнуть этот день из памяти и из жизни.

Он больше не мог сдерживать слабых стонов, что срывались с его губ и становились все надрывней с каждым новым движением. Внезапно он замер, весь напряженный, натянутый как струна, с далеко запрокинутой головой, потный и дрожащий. А в следующее мгновение излился в собственную ладонь, запачкав изнутри кюлоты и опустился на пыльный пол с усталым вздохом.

Он глубоко, размеренно дышал, пытаясь угомонить бешено колотящееся сердце. Но чем больше он себя успокаивал, тем невыносимее становилось сдерживать эмоции. Наконец, судорожно втянув носом воздух, Лютик перекатился на бок и, подтянув к груди колени, тихо заплакал.

Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя, он едва ли мог сказать. Но он подскочил, ужаленный мыслью, что Геральт может вернуться в любой момент, и обнаружит его вот таким: в собственном семени, с рукой все еще в штанах, потного, заплаканного, на пыльном полу. Жалкое и, должно быть, отвратительное зрелище. Лютик вновь зажмурился, спрашивая небеса, как все могло дойти до такого. Как могла его светлая, возвышенная влюбленность в его дорогого друга Геральта довести его до самоудовлетворения на грязном полу? Прежде он был готов пойти на все самое благородное, а теперь — он опорочил это чувство? Или была ли в этом вина Геральта, который... Впрочем, думать о мотивах поступков Геральта хотелось еще меньше. Лютик знал, что это запутает и смутит его только еще больше. Поэтому он торопливо поднялся на ноги и принялся приводить все в порядок: утерся влажным еще после купания полотенцем, панически безуспешно попытался оттереть пятна на кюлотах, но быстро бросил это занятие.

Геральт вернулся много позже, когда Лютик уже навел полный порядок в комнате, застелил постель для Геральта и улегся на свой соломенный тюфак, который заранее перетащил поближе к небольшому оконцу. Так, чтобы он мог, лежа на спине, видеть звезды и луну сквозь мутное и грязное стекло. Или хотя бы воображать себе, что видит.

Дверь едва слышно скрипнула, и Лютик поспешно прикрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, притворяясь спящим. Вошедший в комнату двигался тихо — так, будто не хотел разбудить. Шаги приблизились в тюфяку, на котором калачиком свернулся Лютик, и на некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Человек долго стоял подле него и смотрел. А затем наклонился и поправил сбившееся покрывало, подоткнул его с боков, а спустя мгновение нерешительного промедления — легко провел ладонью по волосам Лютика.

После этого человек встал и отошел, оставив после себя только фантомное ощущение прикосновения и легкий запах ромашки. Осмелившись приоткрыть один глаз, бард смог сквозь ресница наблюдать, как Геральт — а это был именно он — медленно разделся и лег в кровать, устало натянув на себя покрывало. Еще некоторое время он ворочался и вздыхал, должно быть, в попытках устроить уставшее тело так, чтобы оно болело как можно меньше. А затем затих, и только его тяжелое сопение теперь нарушало тишину комнаты. Неосознанно Лютик подстроился под его размеренный ритм. Он зажмурился и заставил себя спать.

  
  
В следующее мгновение, когда он открыл глаза, сквозь мутное окошко уже пробивались солнечные лучи.

— Вставай, бард, настал новый день, — преувеличенно бодрым тоном возвестил Геральт. Он кивнул сначала на табурет, на котором лежали выстиранные и высушенные вещи Лютика, а затем — на стол, где дымилась сковорода с яичницей и стояла высокая кружка киселя. — Ярогневка оказалась так ласкова, что принесла нам наши вещи и завтрак прямо в комнату.

Лютик сонно поморщился, почесав затылок. Он промычал что-то нечленораздельное, когда попытался — безуспешно — собрать мысли в кучу.

— Н-да, как мило. А кто такая эта Ярогинька, напомни? — пробурчал он.

— Ярогневка, — поправил Геральт. — Дочь милсдаря Лукашека.

— Ах, дочь милсдаря, — выдавил из себя Лютик, и добавил, совсем уж язвительно, — Как же я благодарен ей за ее несравненную милость.

— Ты знаешь, что по утрам ты совершенно невыносим?

— А-га, — сказал Лютик громко. А затем, тихо, но так, чтобы дать Геральту шанс расслышать, пробормотал, застегивая пуговицы на своих кюлотах, которые успел натянуть, — Куда уж мне до милой Ярогневки.

Геральт смерил его странным взглядом, которого бард не выдержал. Насупившись, он отвернулся и принялся переодевать ту рубаху, в которой спал, на свою нательную рубашку и дублет.

— На твоем месте я был бы хоть немного благодарен. Поешь. Выпей киселя. И спускайся, милсдарь Лукашек будет ждать тебя в таверне. Если ты не забыл, ты обещался играть им сегодня целый день.

Со стоном, полным муки, Лютик хлопнул себя по лбу. Про свое обещание хозяину постоялого двора он уже успел благополучно позабыть.

— А ты? Ты будешь в таверне? Дай угадаю, снова сядешь в уголке и будешь хмуро бурчать на меня и на всякого, кто решит к тебе подойти. А? Как тебе, воссоздадим нашу первую встречу?

— У меня есть дела, — мрачно ответил Геральт. — Поешь. Попей. И спускайся.

Лютик обиженно надулся и буркнул в ответ:

— Я не люблю кисель.

— Тем хуже для тебя, цветочную амброзию сегодня на завтрак не подали, — бросил через плечо Геральт, выходя из комнаты.

Утро подарило Лютику призрачное наваждение, что прошлая ночь произошла вовсе не с ним. А уж если и с ним, то не в этой жизни. Голова гудела, как после долгого и крепкого сна, и Лютик ненадолго даже смог убедить себя, что минувшая ночь и впрямь всего лишь плод его больного воображения, дурной сон, который оборвался на самом пике. И от него осталось лишь послевкусие бреда и тяжесть осоловелых после сна конечностей.

Но пятна на кюлотах легко разрушили эту веру — все случившееся совершенно точно не привиделась ему во сне.

Тем не менее, Геральт вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, а значит, надежда на то, что все будет по прежнему, еще оставалась.

Лютик спокойно одевался, как внезапно его пронзила страшная мысль, она застала его врасплох, как раз когда он заправлял кюлоты в сапоги. А что, если Геральт сейчас оседлает Плотвичку и уедет? В смысле, уедет. Совсем. Что, если Геральт что-то понял? Что, если он наконец узнал, кто Лютик на самом деле и сейчас в конюшне поправляет попону на спине у Плотвы, подтягивает подпруги и ровняет седло, чтобы оседлать кобылу и уехать — притом навсегда?

Лютик зажмурился — так, что перед глазами вспыхнули болезненные цветные пятна — и приказал себе не думать. Не думать вообще ни о чем. Он напомнил себе, что он — поэт и трубадур, а таким, как известно, не пристало забивать голову сложными думами, им положено петь песни и отпускать непристойные комплименты красивым девушкам. Именно этим он и займется сегодня.

  
  
  


Когда Геральт вошел в трактир, уже начало смеркаться. Лютик оставил лютню в покое и с жадностью поглощал эль, которым гостеприимный Лукашек поил певца. Полный трактир гудел, как взволнованный улей, но звонкий голос Лютика был явственно различим во всеобщем гуле голосов.

— Мы преклоняемся перед хаосом, мы и есть хаос, и мы должны просто принять свою сущность! Ведь, послушай, разве можно, скажи, разве можно ограничивать личность, лишать хаотическое и жаждущее свободы существо самого ей свойственного? Нет! Личность должна жить, а чтобы жить, она должна быть свободной! Я хочу быть свободным и решать сам, о чем мне петь, что мне пить, кого любить! Нам говорят, нас пытаются... да, нас пытаются определить как животных, но послушай, ты послушай! Разве мыслящий человек может быть назван животным? Разве в этом только его суть и сущность, в этом его главная ценность? Ну конечно, человек и жрет, и срет, и пьет, и трахается, но а кто этого не делает? Хочешь сказать, эльфы в этих их золотых замках не такие? Скажешь, они чистые и непорочные? Сидят на солнышке и на Старшей Речи рассуждают о вечном? Отнюдь! Они, конечно, рассуждают о вечном на Старшей Речи, но пьют, едят и трахаются они почище нашего! Поэтому проклят будь всякий, кто пытается определить человека через его животные нужды и потребности! Человек — существо духовное! Ты думаешь, я песни пишу от того, что я такое животное? Нет! Это потому что моя душа просится, хочет... Нет, ты! Ты не понимаешь, верно? В человеке есть духовность, и без нее-то уж, конечно, человек сам собой не будет... Но есть, есть у нас духовное измерение жизни, именно это движет человека вперед, да! Ты вдумайся, какое противоречивое существо есть человек! В нем все связано, плоть и дух, отчаяние и надежда, смертность и вечное, а в основе всего этого лежит свободный, хаотичный дух! И я, ты понимаешь, я чувствую это противоречие! Я чувствую жажду свободы и жажду выбора, я чувствую себя человеком, и это, поверь, что-то куда большее, чем желать набить брюхо едой и вином... Удовлетворить простые плотские желания — просто, это быстрое удовольствие, но что делать с вечно желающим и метущимся духом? Который ищет, ищет выхода, ищет свободы... Наш дух вечно в отчаянии, да! Именно это, это вечное отчаяние и делает нас разумными существами!..

Завидев подошедшего к их столу Геральта, Лютик оставил в покое пьяного в стельку кузнеца, которому до этого вещал, и вскочил со своего места.

— Геральт из Ривии, мой прославленный друг! — громогласно возвестил он и ринулся к Геральту. Но на пьяных ногах запутался и осел обратно на лавку, лишь протянул к ведьмаку руки, то ли пытаясь его коснуться, то ли приглашая сесть с ним за один стол.

Геральт слегка повернул голову сначала направо, а затем налево, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он медленно, почти нехотя скинул с плеча сверток с ножнами, а затем все также будто бы против собственной воли опустился на лавку напротив Лютика.

— Послушай, Дмитрок! — воскликнул Лютик, дергая своего собутыльника за рукав, — Знаешь ли ты, кто к нам присоединился? Знаешь ли ты, кто это? Знаешь ли ты Геральта Ривийского?

Дмитрок не ответил, да и явно был не в состоянии — эль сделал свое дело. Зато ответили из-за соседнего стола.

— Знаем мы твоего ведьмака, — хрипло заявил рослый мужлан с кривым, явно много раз ломаным носом, и харкнул под ноги Лютику. — Токма мы тут ихний народ не жалуем. Лукашек можма себе думати, шо ему захочется, а мы своего мнения об этих отродьях.

Лютик немедленно встрепенулся, отпихнул от себя кружку с элем и громко спросил:

— И какого же, извольте, вы мнения?!

— А такого, — немедленно отвечал мужик. Он не поднимал низко опущенной над кружкой головы и только цвыркал углом рта. — Такого, шо ведьмаки — поганые отродья, которые матирке родной голову стяти готовы за грош, будь тот хоть ломаный, хоть в свинячем дерьме измазанный.

Лютик задохнулся от возмущения. Праведный гнев затопил его, и он вскочил со своего места, подлетел к говорившему и сильно толкнул его в плечо.

— Да кто ты такое?! Откуда тебе знать, каковы ведьмаки по своей сути, и каков мой друг Геральт из Ривии? Ты, который даже в глаза мне смотреть не хочешь! Да ты не стоишь и мизинца самого никчемного ведьмака!.. — заголосил Лютик.

— Безглуздя, — процедил мужик. — Твой ведьмак гнилье. Строит с себя, будто праведный, всех чудищ перебил. Да токма запамятовал на себя самого в отражение побачить. А ты и сам его не лучше, покуда с ним якшаешься.

— Здрав будь, добрый милсдарь, — глухо ответил Геральт с недоброй ухмылкой. — И прости моего друга, он перепил эля. Мы теперь оставим тебя и пойдем. На свое отражение побачим.

Геральт встал и вскинул свое оружие на плечо, готовый идти. Лютик однако ж был не в силах сдаться так просто. Он, тяжело дыша, весь красный от злобы, стоял над говорившим мужиком, который, в свою очередь, так и не пошевелился.

— Ты, — прошипел Лютик, — возьми свои слова назад! Ты не знаешь Геральта! Не знаешь, как он ценит разумную жизнь и как дотошно следует своим принципам. Ты не знаешь, что он за человек, и никогда тебе не познать такой щедрости и благородства, которыми этот ведьмак пропитан до костей. А ты полон только дерьма собачьего!

Сидевший мужик тяжело вздохнул. Где-то у Лютика за спиной раздался еще один глубокий вздох — это уже был Геральт. Затем он услышал тихий металлический звон — это ведьмак поставил мечи на пол. А в следующее мгновение Лютик вздрогнул от сильного удара по голове.

Он обмяк, бесчувственный, и осел на пол.

Лютик не мог видеть ожесточенной рукопашной между Геральтом и кривоносым; не мог слышать, как милсдарь Лукашек испуганно кудахтал, пытаясь растащить драчунов; не чувствовал, как Геральт легко поднял его и, перекинув через плечо, отнес в их комнату под самой крышей.

  
  
  
  


Он пришел в себя много позже.

С тяжелым стоном приподнялся, тут же ухватился за голову, что показалась ему чугунной. Понять, где он находится, получилось не сразу. Невысокий потолок нависал над ним куда ниже, чем, как помнилось, тому полагалось. Свет из окна не проникал, из чего Лютик сделал вывод, что уже успела наступить ночь. Комната, погруженная в полумрак, теряла очертания, формы дрожали в свете лучины, отчего все окружающее казалось зыбким и ненастоящим.

Он попытался что-то сказать, но голос не слушался. Казалось, он проглотил пригоршню — а то и две — песка, так все сухо было у него во рту. Лютик попытался откашляться, но это не помогло. Голова разрывалась, и это страшно отвлекало. Не получалось смотреть, не получалось слушать. Не получалось даже толком поднять руку — Лютик очень долго пытался сообразить, есть ли они у него вообще. Потом он вспомнил, что одной держится за голову — верно, чтобы та не развалилась совсем — и с усилием отнял ладонь и взглянул на нее. Ладонь была обычная, совсем как прежде, только пальцы подрагивали.

Лютик захотел было встать, но стоило ему начать двигаться, как его страшно затошнило. И опять же беда — ноги. Их надо было сначала найти и снова почувствовать, а с этим возникали явные проблемы.

Испугавшись, что больше никогда не найдет своих ног и не пойдет за Геральтом в увлекательное путешествие, Лютик жалобно захныкал и зашарил слепо по постели руками в поисках ног.

Внезапно темнота комнаты зашевелилась, зашуршала одеждой и затопала каблуками по полу. Темнота присела рядом на кровать и блеснула пятном белых волос. Темнота приложила неожиданно прохладную ладонь ко лбу, скользнула пальцами по щекам, утирая слезы и зашептала что-то баюкающее. Лютик обессиленно вздохнул, откинувшись темноте в объятия — и оказался в руках Геральта.

— Тише, Лютик, тише. Это пройдет. Ну-ка, давай, попей. Это вода, попей воды, станет легче. Ну как, напился? Ты обожди, скоро отвар готов будет. А там уж зверобой и бессмертная трава свое дело сделают.

Лютик залпом проглотил кружку холодной воды, которую поднес ему Геральт и с некоторым облегчением выдохнул. Ему все еще было дурно. Лицо горело, и Геральт, будто почувствовав, вытер ему лоб и щеки холодной влажной тряпицей.

— Геральт, почему так плохо, — вновь захныкал Лютик.

— Немудрено, — тихо засмеялся Геральт, — от такого амбала по голове схлопотать. Хотя я все-таки думаю, что хуже тебе от всего того эля, что ты в себя влил.

— К элю я привычный, — спутанно пробормотал Лютик. — Знаешь, сколько раз я пытался пропить свой талант и свой блестящий ум? Да каждый второй день. И что, получилось? Сам видишь, что не получилось. — Лютик замолчал, переводя дух. — А что случилось, а? Геральт? Что там случилось?

— Ты вздумал строить из себя благородного рыцаря.

— Я помню... помню, этот мерзавец говорил про тебя поганые вещи.

— Точно так, — фыркнул Геральт. — Только ты, кажется, забыл, что я не красная девица и защищать меня не надо. Особенно учитывая, что в итоге вытаскивать нас из всех передряг приходится мне.

Лютик заворочался и слабо застонал.

— Я не мог дать ему просто так говорить такое про тебя.

Геральт долго молчал, разглядывая Лютика, устроившегося в кольце его рук с удивлением первооткрывателя — сам Лютик этого, к сожалению, не заметил, потому как прикрыл глаза, прячась даже от тусклого света лучины.

— Ты самый большой дурак из всех, что я встречал за свою жизнь, даром, что такой умный, — со странной нежностью выдавил наконец ведьмак, качнув головой.

— Половина моих преподавателей из Оксенфурта решительно бы с тобой не согласились, — пробормотал Лютик, — они считали меня чистым гением. Когда, конечно, я не заявлялся к ним на занятия пьяный в стельку.

— Ты часто вспоминаешь Оксенфурт. Скучаешь по тем временам?

Лютик заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее и глубоко вздохнул, дрейфуя где-то на границе между сном и явью.

— Как сказать... В академии было неплохо. Я чувствовал себя важным, значимым. Знаешь, особенно когда единственный из потока свободно читал на Старшей Речи. Приятно все-таки быть самым умным мальчиком во всей академии, — после этих слов Лютик надолго притих. Когда казалось, что продолжать он уже не будет, он вдруг заговорил вновь. — Но дни, что я провел там, кажутся теперь самыми одинокими за всю мою жизнь. А мне не нравится быть одиноким, Геральт. Ты, одинокий Белый Волк, может быть, не вполне этого понимаешь. Но однажды тебе станет ясно, что быть одиноким — худшее проклятие. Не иметь друга, не иметь возлюбленного, которому ты готов дарить свои поцелуи, не иметь... человека, которому нужна твоя любовь. Это трагедия.

— Слушая рассказы о твоих романтических подвигах, я едва ли подумал бы о том, что ты был одинок, — тихо признался Геральт.

— Все мои рассказы это сущий Duwelsheiss, как выразился бы наш с тобой давний друг.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Внезапно захотелось смеяться — как можно громче и задорнее. Резко запрокинуть голову. Так, чтобы до хруста в шее, чтобы заныли жалобно позвонки. И расхохотаться, выплевывая в воздух резкие, лающие звуки. Но Лютик забоялся, что смех обернется слезами. На спокойном, серьезном лице ведьмака не отражалось никаких эмоций. Он был весь внимание — благодарный слушатель, готовый впитывать каждое слово, что сорвется с губ Лютика. В полумраке его зрачки расширились, почти заполнив радужку. Наивный мог бы даже спутать его с человеком. Но дрожащий свет лучины выявлял тонкий, еле заметный золотой обод радужки, напомнивший Лютику солнечное затмение. Явление непередаваемой красоты, но несущее дурное предзнаменование.

Самообладание подводило Лютика. Сердце, которое он уговаривал быть спокойным, сорвалось в бешеный бег. Лютик засмеялся в жалкой попытке заглушить гулкие удары, но его собственный смех прозвучал слабо и жалко, и тихо, будто сквозь толщу воды.

Он резко прекратил смеяться. Тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, кажется, звенела напряжением. Ему вдруг стало дурно: щеки полыхали, а его позвоночник будто бы ухватил какой-то великан и принялся медленно вытаскивать из его спины, как меч из ножен.

Как прост и естественен этот страх: быть самим собой. И особенно — перед другими. И особенно — перед теми, кто дорог тебе. А что если, увидев его настоящего, они отвернутся? Спрячут разочарованную улыбку в уголке рта? Проглотят слова неловкого прощания и уйдут, оставив его, теперь бесповоротно им отвратительного, позади?

И припомнить теперь, сколько раз Лютик испытывал прежде этот страх, сколько раз он, всплеснув руками, подмигнув и проглотив тошноту паники, переводил тему, было задачей совершенно непосильной.

Обиднее всего жалила, конечно, мысль о том, что, как бы он не старался, исправить себя ему было не по плечу. Он готов был на все ради тех, кто был ему дорог. Но, очевидно, этого было недостаточно. Как бы он ни старался, этого всегда было слишком мало. Но за все минувшие годы — он все ж-таки не юнец уже — он сумел привыкнуть к этому и найти в этом собственный путь. Он не искал ответной любви, уже давно не пытался — но безоглядно дарил свою любовь и счастлив был осознанием, что его возлюбленные принимают от него это.

Лютик с трудом сглотнул. Он совершенно точно не мог найти в себе сил честно ответить на вопрос Геральта — слишком уж невыносимой была мысль увидеть отвращение на дорогом сердцу лице. Да и как о таком скажешь? Слова ускользали из-под пальцев, будто верткие жучки, когда Лютик безуспешно пытался найти хотя бы несколько, хотя бы никчемную горстку, лишь бы не усугублять положения затянувшейся тишиной.

Наконец, он заговорил. И хотя он не смог найти сил ответить на вопрос Геральта, он подарил тому другую откровенность. В тщетной, наивной надежде, что это выкупит ему прощение.

— Я страшно боялся, что ты уедешь и не вернешься, Геральт. Сегодня, когда ты уехал с утра. Я испугался, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, — Лютик беспомощно пожал плечами, будто указывая на собственное опьянение. — Пытался запить страх.

— О чем ты говоришь, Лютик? — На лице Геральта отразилось искреннее удивление, — Я никогда тебя не покину. — Словно почувствовав неверие Лютика, Геральт порывисто схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, вынуждая его прислушаться. Он повторил, с нажимом, — Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

Стук в дверь заставил их резко отпрянуть друг от друга. Лютик даже не успел заметить, как близко они придвинулсь друг к другу. Но когда Геральт отстранился, встал с постели и пошел открыть дверь, Лютик ощутил образовавшуюся холодную пустоту рядом с собой особенно остро. С тяжелым вздохом он откинулся на подушки. Что заставляло его теперь трепетать так сильно от каждого прикосновения, от всякой близости с Геральтом? Что изменилось? Ведь он жил столько лет со знанием, что его никто никогда не захочет, и в этом была своя простота и свое освобождение. Это знание развязывало ему руки и позволяло без задней мысли дарить свою искреннюю любовь тем, кому его сердце приказывало. Дарить и не ждать ничего взамен. Но Геральт — и почему только он это сделал? — дал Лютику надежду на взаимность. Подарил прикосновения и взгляды чуть более интимные, чем им дозволено, и тем самым разжег пожар в груди Лютика. Пожар страсти, которая не знает границ, не знает слова «нет». Воистину палач.

— Эй, а вот и отвар. Ну-ка, выпей, тебе станет легче.

Лютик с благодарностью принял глиняный стакан из рук Геральта. Взял осторожно, чтобы не обжечься — ни о горячие стенки, ни о кожу Геральта. И выпил пахучую жидкость до дна, не встречаясь глазами с ведьмаком. После он отставил стакан на пол и смущенно пробормотал, что страшно благодарен за всю помощь и заботу, что ему следовало бы поспать и что он может хоть сию секунду вернуться на тюфяк у окна.

— Не глупи, — отрезал Геральт. — И спи. Кровать в твоем распоряжении. К тому же, мне нужно позаботиться о Плотвичке. Я вернусь, когда ты уже будешь видеть седьмой сон.

Но уснуть Лютик не смог. Он не мог сказать, как давно за Геральтом закрылась дверь, но тишина — густая, давящая тишина — мучила его. Она сгоняла всех самых страшных демонов к постели Лютика, и тому казалось, что они стоят над ним, разглядывают его. Маленького, жалкого, порочного человека. Во всем его безобразии и примитивности. Совершенно измученный, он наконец поднялся с кровати. Постельное белье, влажное от его пота, сбитое, осталось на своем месте, остывающий и забытый памятник его метаний.

  
  
  
  


Кобыла тряхнула гривой. В конюшне было тихо и темно. Тяжелый дух конских экскрементов, сена и трухлявого дерева смешивались в странно приятный, напоминавший о беззаботном детстве запах.

Крыша в конюшне была сложена плохо: меж досками виднелись щели, а в некоторых местах настил и вовсе отсутствовал. Сквозь эти прорехи в темную и душную хибару заглядывало ночное небо. Оно, безразличное ко всем, и лошадям, и людям, висело над Континентом, усыпанное звездами. Безмолвно взирающее на всех, кто ходит под ним.

Геральт потрепал лошадь по крупу. Она склонила голову и сонно боднула хозяина в плечо. Так они стояли какое-то время в тишине и обнимались — ведьмак и его лошадь.

Он зашептал ей какие-то ласковости, когда принялся ослаблять подпруги; снял седло — металлические пряжки приглушенно звякнули, когда Геральт положил его за землю; стянул со спины лошади попону, вытряхнул из нее пыль, аккуратно свернул и положил поверх седла. Кобыла, низко склонив свою большую красивую голову, изредка шевелила ушами, будто прислушивалась к тому, что нашептывал ей хозяин. Геральт прошелся щеткой лошади по бокам, задрал поочередно каждую ее ногу, проверяя, все ли в порядке с копытами и подковами. Когда лошадь была, наконец, вычищена, перед ней стояла кадка чистой воды и навалено свежего сена, Геральт вновь похлопал ее по шее и заговорил чуть громче.

— Ну как, Плотвичка, чай, получше будет? Позаботишься теперь о своем нерадивом наезднике, послушаешь меня?

Лошадь повела ухом, увлеченно поедая при этом сено.

— Я совсем запутался. Сначала я думал, что встать и уйти было лучшим решением. Правда, не знаю, чего я хотел этим добиться. Что я делал на самом деле, пытался увильнуть от судьбы или наоборот, слепо следовал за ней? И куда это привело меня теперь. Ну, что скажешь мне, Потвичка? Молчишь? Правильно, молчи. Послушай еще. Я совсем не знаю, как теперь быть с Лютиком. Ты спросишь у меня, а как с ним быть, это же твой милый друг Лютик. И будешь права, конечно, он все еще мой дорогой друг, но я... Я в смятении. Трудно мне говорить про это, даже тебе. Мне казалось, я знаю его как никого другого, а на поверку выходит так, что и не знал совсем ничего. И теперь мне страшно — веришь, нет? Стрыги не боялся. Бруксы не боялся. А теперь боюсь. И ведь ты знаешь, я же попытался уехать. Сел в седло, и ну с тобой по дороге. Только пыль за спиной вьется. И ведь каждая дорога так или иначе вела назад, да и просто... ну не мог я уехать. Думаешь, это и есть... Ты же знаешь, что я загадал. Я сам не знал, что получу. А теперь, выходит, знаю?

Каменный пол холодил Лютику босые ноги. Затаив дыхание, он стоял, укрывшись в тени у самого входа в конюшню. Сквозь щели приоткрытой двери он видел и слышал все, что происходило внутри. Если бы только сердце еще не билось так громко от страха, тогда он бы, наверное, смог расслышать и то, что Геральт прошептал теперь Плотве, склонившись к самому ее уху. В ответ на слова ведьмака лошадь фыркнула и скосила на него свой влажный черный глаз.

— Права ты, Плотвичка, как всегда права, — вновь заговорил Геральт громче. — Только я уж и не знаю, что мне думать. Мне кажется, плохо ему так. Ты же знаешь, я когда ушел минувшим вечером, я же слышал, что в комнате творилось, слышал, как он плакал. Так что не дело это, так тоже худо. А иначе теперь уже как?..

Влажная волна липкого страха, будто смола, окатила Лютика с ног до головы. Он зажал руками рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и испуганно отпрянул назад. Все, что он теперь слышал, было его худшим кошмар. Ему подумалось вдруг — а вдруг он все же спит? Вдруг это отвар, которым Геральт его напоил, наслал ему дурные сновидения? В отчаянии, Лютик поднес ко рту ладонь и сильно себя укусил, но ничего, кроме острой боли, не почувствовал. Он не проснулся, не очутился в кровати. Он все еще стоял в тени сенника, задыхающийся от страха, дрожащий, совершенно разбитый новым знанием.

Воздух будто раскалился, и каждый вздох теперь причинял ему острую боль. В испуге, в отчаянном желании поскорее убраться из своего схрона, Лютик сделал крошечный шажок назад. Он чувствовал себя грязным — и не только потому что его ступни были пыльными от грязного пола; не только потому что на ладони выступила кровь там, где он в отчаянии прокусил кожу; не только из-за липкой испарины, что покрывала, казалось, все его тело. Он чувствовал себя вором и пронырой, не устоявшим перед искушением подслушать. Он вечно презирал таких, и вот — сам им уподобился.

В отчаянии он, превозмогая обжигающую боль в глотке и груди, втянул в себя воздух. Он отшатнулся, готовый позорно бежать. Но по неловкости задел прислоненные к стене вилы: они обрушились на каменный пол с оглушительным грохотом, взорвавшим ночь на миллионы волоострых осколков, что, казалось, вонзились в Лютика; ему мерещилось теперь, что он весь кровоточит от страха.

— Эй, кто там? — раздался громкий оклик Геральта.

Лютик, закрыв руками лицо, стоял, не шевелясь. Сердце ухало в груди так, что этот стук наверняка было слышно по всей округе, и он эхом отдавался в ущелье. Сдвинуться с места было непосильной задачей, и, застигнутый на месте преступления, Лютик стоял, ожидая своей незавидной участи.

— Лютик, — позвал Геральт тише, мягче. — Иди сюда, не прячься. Иди сюда, Лютик.

Ноги сами, словно бы против его воли, привели его в конюшню. Ступнями он ощутил мягкое, чуть колкое сено, устилавшее пол. Прежде чем он осмелился посмотреть на Геральта, он взглянул на лоскуток неба, видный сквозь прорехи в крыше. Он, уже не надеясь на ответ или на исполнение своих молитв, заранее уверенный, что получит обратное тому, о чем просит, обратился к Мелитэле за милосердием.

— Как ты узнал, что это я? — тихо спросил он Геральта, осмелившись наконец встретиться взглядом с его глазами — желтыми и яркими в темноте, подобными луне, что самым краем заглядывала в темную хибару конюшни.

— Я слышал, как колотится твое сердце. Ты ведь знаешь, мы, ведьмаки, слышим и видим больше, чем дано обычным людям. К тому же, твое сердцебиение я знаю. И узнаю его из сотен других.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь, Геральт? — внезапно пылко ответил Лютик. — Чтобы я поверил? Чтобы я, глупец и наивный трубадур, вправду поверил, что ты не глумишься надо мной?

Опешив, Геральт пробормотал:

— Я не понимаю, что ты...

— Ну конечно, ты не понимаешь. Ты, Геральт из Ривии! — Лютик театрально раскинул руки, будто представляя Геральта невидимой публике. Он дрожал и в истерическом запале уже не мог молчать. — Ты не ведаешь, что это такое, всю жизнь влюбляться безнадежно и безответно, даже не надеясь на взаимность? Но, знаешь, я ведь с этим сжился. Со всяким уродством можно сжиться, и я смог — со своим. Я научился дарить любовь — по-своему, как умею — и не ждать ничего взамен, ведь и в этом есть известное счастье. Я знаю, Геральт, что я глуп, наивен и противен.

— Ты пьян.

— О нет, о-хо-хо, поверь мне, нет. — Лютик рассмеялся, и горечь этого смеха обожгла ему язык. — Не знаю, был ли я когда-либо трезвее, чем сейчас. Я вижу теперь, как жалок и наивен я был, всю жизнь я обманывался, но так я привык — жить в обмане, жить по-своему, как умеешь, в собственном принятии себя, разве это так плохо? Но ты?! Ведь тебе я доверял. Как ты мог так со мной играть? Ведь ты давно все понял сам, ведь так?

Геральт, мрачный, словно туча, процедил сквозь сомкнутые зубы:

— Понял что?

— Ведь ты все знаешь сам. Зачем ты теперь вынуждаешь меня произносить это вслух? — Лютик развел руки в стороны и мягко улыбнулся, готовый принять любой удар, который, он знал, рано или поздно обрушится на него. — Я мужеложец, Геральт. Или жалкое его подобие — ведь я никогда прежде не возлежал с мужчиной. — Он грустно улыбнулся, и по щеке его скатилась, оставляя за собой влажную холодную дорожку, слеза. — И ты, узнав об этом, решил надо мною насмеяться, ведь так?

— Ты мелешь вздор.

— Нет, я наконец-таки говорю правду. Неприятную и неприкрытую, но это нужно сделать. Геральт. Я люблю мужчин, Геральт, не меньше, чем я люблю женщин. Я знаю, что противен тебе, но разве ты не сам говорил о том, что жалких и сирых бить нельзя, ведь они невиновны в собственной убогости? Так зачем ты поступил так со мной?

— Поступил как? — отрывисто, зло бросил Геральт в ответ.

— Ты дал мне надежду на взаимность, — тихо произнес Лютик, сделав маленький шаг назад. — И, клянусь, это разрушило меня до основания.

Некоторое время они молчали. Геральт, стоял, будто окаменев. Руки, сжатые в кулаки, повисли вдоль тела, голова опущена. Лютик глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем начать говорить вновь. Он не мог понять, становится ли ему легче от всего сказанного или только хуже, но он знал наверняка, что пути назад уже нет, а значит выход только один — идти до конца. И бросать последнюю спичку, сжигая дотла последний мост, что связывает его с Геральтом.

— Ведь я в тебя влюбился. Не морщись, прошу, таков уж я. Если прежде я мог любить тебя, как любят божество — не ожидая взаимности и ответа, но воспевая и превознося, отдавая всего себя, то больше я этого не могу. Все мои мысли только о тебе, и я... — внезапно голос предал его, и Лютик замолчал, дрожа. Его трясло.

Ему внезапно подумалось, с отстраненным любопытством, узнает ли кто-либо об этом разговоре? О признаниях, сделанных невольно (но до боли желанных — так долго они обжигали язык и просились наружу). Кто потом сможет свидетельствовать о событиях нынешней ночи, и понадобится ли это кому-то? Или личная драма — по всем законам совершенно разрушительная для одного, станет пустым пшиком для многих? Темные стропила, трухлявые потолочные балки, настил крыши, мягкое сено под босыми ступнями, уставшая лошадь. Свидетелей предостаточно, но есть ли им хоть какое-то дело?

Он был в чистой агонии — звенящая тишина, окутавшая его будто мокрой простыней, только ухудшала положение. Каждый мускул напряжен, каждый нерв будто оголён. Только коснись — и на коже появятся синяки. Только тронь — взорвется. Поистине худшие моменты свои человек проживает в одиночестве и тишине, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, издать ни звука, и сколько бы людей его не окружало, одиночества это не нарушает.

Казалось, ещё немного, и его кожа воспламенилась бы.

А потом на крышу конюшни с громким стуком упали первые капли дождя. Редкие, тяжелые, они ударялись о деревянные доски с глухим «плюх». Совсем скоро дождь усилился и полил непрерывной стеной, проникая холодными струями сквозь щели в крыше и на Лютика, и на Геральта. Оба они стояли друг напротив друга, не шевелясь. Будто не знали, что теперь делать, что теперь говорить. Кажется, Геральт все-таки произнес что-то, но дождь, остервенело барабанивший по крыше, заглушил все звуки.

Грохот, с которым потоки воды обрушивались на землю, казались Лютику шумом сломленных стен и барьеров, мостов и дорог, связывавших его с Геральтом, ведших к нему, защищавших от него. Все, что когда-либо было между ними, безвозвратно рушилось. Обессиленный, Лютик закрыл глаза, оплакивая невосполнимую потерю.

Но в следующее мгновение весь мир Лютика: его радости и печали; потери и приобретения; вопросы, что мучили его, и истины, что помогали идти сквозь жизнь — все это уменьшилось, сжалось, сузилось и уместилось в кольце рук Геральта. Лютик с отстраненным удивлением обнаружил себя, заключенным в объятия, тесно и близко прижатым к его горячему телу. Теперь единственные вопросы, которые занимали Лютика, звучали так:

«Как можно быть таким горячим?» и «Почему?»

И если с первым вопросом он мог быстро разобраться, и возник этот вопрос благодаря исключительно природному любопытству естествоиспытателя, которое из Лютика было не вытравить, то второй вопрос значил куда больше, и ответ на него он найти едва ли мог.

За что, хотелось ему спросить, чем он смог это заслужить? Как так получилось, что он, наломав кучу дров, испортив все, что только мог, спалив все мосты, которые должны были бы связывать его с Геральтом, вдруг оказался к нему ближе, чем когда-либо прежде?

Почему его личный палач вдруг отменил наказание и прижал к себе, как самое дорогое, что у него только есть в жизни? Почему он гладит его по спине и повторяет, что все хорошо, все в порядке, почему просит не дрожать так? Тут Лютик понял, что действительно — его била крупная дрожь, и никак она не унималась. Был ли тому причиной ледяной дождь или все треволнения, что мучили его в последние дни, сказать было нельзя.

А потом Геральт сказал: пойдем.

И они пошли. Не отпуская, цепляясь друг за друга, как за последнюю надежду. Они миновали темный сенник, перебежали узкий двор, промокнув еще больше (хоть это и казалось невозможным), поднялись, задевая все углы и стены, в свою комнату под самой крышей. И, сбросив мокрую одежду на пол, упали на кровать, заново находя друг друга, переплетаясь телами.

Они лежали на слишком узкой для двоих кровати, промокшие, но до странного счастливые. Геральт все также обнимал Лютика. Его ладонь лежала у того на спине, и он, кажется, сам того не осознавая, чертил пальцами на его спине знаки. Это не были те Знаки, которым его научили в Каэр Морхене. Тем не менее, они оказывали до странного магическое действие на Лютика. Уткнувшись носом Геральту куда-то в плечо, он нарочито размеренно дышал, впитывал в себя все ощущения, звуки и запахи, что окружали его теперь. Кто знал, сколько ему дано такого тихого теплого счастья? Возможно, совсем скоро он лишится этого, и останутся только воспоминания — и он хотел запомнить все. Как трепещущий свет лучины отражается в глазах Геральта, заставляя его зрачки то сужаться, то расширяться. Как белоснежная прядь его волос, прежде заправленная за ухо, выскальзывает и щекочет его по носу. Какая гладкая и невозможно горячая у него кожа, и как терпко она пахнет свежим потом — так, что хочется лизнуть. Он спросил себя, будет ли его кожа на вкус как море, если он проведёт сейчас языком по его гладкому, горячему плечу? Проследит губами дорожку от начала ключицы к впадине под горлом. Будет ли это так же приятно, как прогулка по побережью, как глоток соленого морского воздуха, как горячее солнце, обжигающее кожу? Море, к которому он так стремился, которым бредил — к побережью, на Запад, на окраину Континента; скорее; только с ним. Это море. Вдруг оно уже рядом?

Прежде, чем уснуть, одурманенный теплом, близостью, чужим запахом, Лютик в последний раз задался вопросом: За что? Чем он смог заслужить быть сейчас таким безоглядно счастливым?

**fin.**


End file.
